Sango's Seduction
by Striking Falcon
Summary: Sesshoumaru finally decides to make Sango his mate, starting an ancient youkai mating ceremony. It calls for sacrifices, as does the decision to lead calls for sacrifices from Inuyasha. The final battle with Naraku begins and ends on a surprising note,
1. Default Chapter

{Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha fa-la-la-la-la, la la la la}

{Author's Notes: This takes place immediately after 'Lands Divided', after Sesshoumaru's declaration.}

Sango's Seduction

Chapter One: Confessions

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshoumaru winced. If Inuyasha was as loud as he thought he was, then everyone in the castle was wide awake.

"Shh! Shut up! You'll tell the whole castle if you keep it up!" 

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and clapped Sesshoumaru on the back. Hard. Sesshoumaru grimaced, then growled in warning. Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, who would have guessed it? Sesshoumaru, the Great Demon Lord of the West, feared by mortals and demons alike, in love with a human! Its too much!" He collapsed in his laughter. Sesshoumaru stood up and kicked him lightly in the ribs. Inuyasha oomphed, but kept laughing.

"Be quiet! You'll wake someone up!"

"I'm trying to. I need a witness, just in case you try to deny it later." 

Sesshoumaru kicked him again and left the study, heading for his room. As he settled down for sleep, his thoughts went back to what he said. 'What will she say?' he wondered. He knew Sango was fond of him, but he didn't know how fond, since he hadn't asked her. Sesshoumaru decided he would ask her tomorrow as he drifted off to sleep.

*********

Inuyasha chuckled all the way down the hallway, trying to be as quiet as possible. A sneaker zoomed in front of him suddenly, letting him know he wasn't as quiet as he hoped.

"Inuyasha! What is your-oomph!" 

Inuyasha clamped his hand over her mouth and shoved her back in her room, closing the door behind him. Kagome stared at him as he checked the room.

"Where's Sango?" he asked, checking under the futon.

"In her room asleep, why?" 

Inuyasha pulled her down to the futon, his hands holding hers tightly. "Do you want to know something?" he asked her, a wicked smile on his face. 

Kagome blushed. "Know what?" Inuyasha leaned closer to her, the smile turning into a full blown grin.

"How about I…"

"You?"

"Tell you what Sesshoumaru just told me."

"SIT BOY!"

Thump!

"Ow! What was that for?" 

Kagome's eyebrow ticked irritably as she grabbed his leg and dragged him to the door.

"I don't care what Sesshoumaru said. Your just pulling my leg, anyway."

Inuyasha snorted. "YOU'RE pulling MY leg, remember? Anyway, this is good!" 

Kagome stopped to glare at him. "Ok, dog boy. You have 2 minutes. If I don't share your sense of humor, I'll S. I. T. you again and fry you at the same time."

Inuyasha winced, but couldn't help but giggle. "I think I'm pretty safe then. Sesshoumaru just said he wanted to ask Sango to be his mate."

"OH-MY-GOD-ARE-YOU-SERIOUS?!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha grimaced, wishing he could hold his ears. 'And Sesshoumaru was worried about me.' He finally regained control of his body. Inuyasha launched at her and pinned her to the futon. Kagome was too busy "oh my god' ing and "Sango's gonna be so happy" to notice.

"Would you be quiet! Sesshoumaru is mad enough at me."

"You didn't laugh at him, did you?" 

Inuyasha looked away, a guilty look on his face. Kagome smacked his arm.

"Inuyasha, how could you?"

SMACK!

"He trusted you not to laugh!"

SMACK!

"Shame on you!"

SMACK!

Inuyasha defended himself from the blows, laughing at her. "I didn't mean to. It just slipped."

"Kagome what's going…oh. Sorry." 

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up to find Sango staring at them, her face beet red. They looked at each other and saw their compromising position. They quickly separated as Sango left the room.

"Sango wait! It's not like that!" Kagome called as she stood up. Inuyasha yanked her back down, earning a scowl that usually came before the dreaded 'sit'.

"Inuyasha, I have to go talk to her."

"You have to talk to me." 

He hurriedly pushed her back to the futon, sitting on her hips. "If you say 'it', I'll land on you. I need your help anyway."

"Help with what?"

"Sesshoumaru is nervous, if you can believe it. Neither one of us knows how to ask a woman something like this, so can you help him?" He gave her his best puppy face, his ears moving toward her.

"Please?" 

Tweak-Tweak!

Kagome sighed. She was such a sucker for the dog ears. 

{SF: Aren't we all? ::le sigh::}

"Fine, I'll do it. If you get off me." Inuyasha reluctantly obliged and she rubbed her head.

"Leave me alone for the night and I'll think of something." 

Inuyasha stood and bowed in mock reverence. "Yes, my lady. I will come again at sunrise." 

Kagome growled something about ceasing his ability to produce if he did as he walked out the room. Inuyasha sighed and walked back to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-----

Inu-chan: That was great! I can't believe Sesshoumaru's going to mate Sango! She'll kill 'em in a day and a half!

Kagome: Now way Inuyasha! I think it's sweet!

Inu-chan: I don't care, as long as Sesshoumaru stays away from you.

Kagome: {::dreamy eyed::} Wow Inuyasha, really?

Inu-chan: Yeah. Can't let him have my shard detector, can I?

Kagome: {::growls::} Damn it! SIT!

Thump!

SF: They've started that mess again. Oh well. The reviews and the preview are below.

Chapter Two: Blood Rites

The Demon Tournaments resurfaced in his memory. Sango told him afterwards about Sesshoumaru bringing him back to life, stabbing Kagome in the process. If the sword had hurt her, he would have chased after Sesshoumaru and beaten him within an inch of his life. Now what Sesshoumaru did was coming under a new scrutiny. 'Why did Sesshoumaru run us through?' It hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and he unconsciously tightened his arms around Kagome's waist. 'Sesshoumaru was trying to see if Kagome was strong enough to be my mate! If she even WANTED to be my mate!' He scowled suddenly. 'Then what was the result of it? Does she or doesn't she?'

Responses:

MiTsUbIsHi: Thanks a lot for the love!

Animegirl11: Yup, I finally decided to go ahead and start 'Tested'. I knew you'd be happy about that. On top of that, someone talked me into attempting a sequel for 'What to Do...'. AND I'm going to add another fic, 'Second Chance' to the batch. All while school is in! Can you believe it! I think I've lost my ever-loving mind... I'm thrilled myself! I'm glad he's back! New episodes mean more Sesshou! Yay! 

Lilfrozenfire: WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!! I swear, I'm going to shake you silly when I get my hands on you! And did you give RS one of the exploding gumballs? Inu-chan: Ha ha! SF wouldn't do that to me! SF: I will if you don't quit asking me if we do it every 5 minutes! Inu-chan: Hey! I'm just wondering! SF: Wondering my a**. Oh, sorry about that. I'm going to shove three of those gumballs down Inu-chan's throat. Anyway, I'm almost through with the story I promised you. Look for it this week.

Sukuri: I have to make sure everything's right in the story! I don't want to post a sucky story! Miroku is coming in this one, so hold on.

Bikutoria: LOL! That's what my brother said when he read the title! Inu-chan has no choice in the matter, but it does help that Sesshou will help him out.

Sugarhighs:P: School started for me two weeks into Aug. Sucks I swear, but this is my last year! Somebody say Yay!

Glory230: Thanks! 

Del_Kaidin: Thank you. {::bows::} I'm thrilled that you enjoyed it. Sango's Seduction is coming as soon as possible.

Tessa3: Then I'll wait with bated breath. Is that right? Kagome: I don't think so SF. SF: Oh well Hell. I tried. Anyway, as I said, I'll wait and its great of you to draw one at all. 

StarryEyedChick: Thanks! I just want you to know that I read 'Life Loves a Tragedy' and I'm still in shock. You're right, its definitely a parody. Especially that one scene where Sesshou and Kagome-{::blushes::} well, do _that_ in front of Inu-chan-{::blush darkens::} You know what I'm talking about! I loved it though! Can't wait until you post another chapter!

Badgerwolf: The demons will accept Inu-chan for two reasons: Sesshoumaru said so (duh) and any demon that has a powerful miko like Kagome for an ally is the most powerful demon in the land. They really don't care what he is, just so long as he's powerful enough to do his job.

PasoLover: {::bows::} Thank you so much! I promise you I don't deserve it. It's all due to the muse. {::muse stands up and takes a bow, then goes over to Sesshou::} SF's muse: I want some ice cream. Sesshou: And what do I care? SF's muse: If you don't give it to me, I'll make SF put you and Naraku in an...'interesting' position. {::Sesshou pales and rushes to the fridge::} SF: {::shaking her head::} See, she knows how to get things done around here.


	2. Blood Rites

{Disclaimer: See chapter one}

Chapter Two: Blood Rites

"Sesshoumaru, can I talk to you for a moment outside?" Kagome asked, tugging on his sleeve a little to get his attention. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded. When they were in the courtyard, she motioned for him to sit on one of the stone benches beside her.

"You know what I want to talk to you about, don't you?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Would you like me to help you?" 

Sesshoumaru glared at her for a moment before looking away. "Are you saying I need help?"

"No. Of course not," Kagome lied. If the brothers were as alike as she thought, Sesshoumaru was going to need all the help he could get.

"I just want to help. I know Sango likes you and I want it to be special for her. Can I help?" 

Sesshoumaru read right through that little lie. He knew Kagome wanted Sango to be happy, but the part about him not needing help was too much for her to say with a straight face. He could hear her holding back small chuckles as well. But she did want him to keep his pride about the situation, and she could probably give him some ideas that he hadn't thought of. He nodded again and Kagome hugged him happily. Enough time spent with her told him that she did this when she was too happy to say thank you. He patted her back gingerly and she let go.

"Ok, when do you want to ask her?"

"Tonight, if possible."

"Ok. Leave everything to me and the servants. Bring her to the garden on the eastern part of the castle at sundown." Kagome jumped up and dashed for the castle entrance. Before disappearing around the corner, she flashed a smile at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, and don't worry about Inuyasha. I'll find something to keep him occupied."

********

Sango and Sesshoumaru sat on a blanket in the middle of a field of wild, blue flowers in the eastern garden. 'Kagome has done her work well,' Sesshoumaru thought as he surveyed the blanket's contents. Kagome had chosen two of the most beautiful goblets in his collection, gold with jade stones around the lip. The blanket was one of the cotton ones she always had in her pack. The candle holders were from her time, a beautiful crystal, long and tall with white candles. They even had a scent to them, like the flowers around them, though Sesshoumaru could tell there was something unnatural about it. He glanced at Sango. She seemed more interested in the moon, though her hands were nervously moving from her lap to her sides. Sesshoumaru sighed and returned his gaze to the moon. Neither said a word.

**********

"Those two are hopeless," Kagome whispered as she shook her head. She and Inuyasha were standing in the garden entrance, watching Sango and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha chuckled softly.

"Not everyone can be the romantic I am." Kagome stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, right."

He scowled before giving her a knee weakening grin. He was about to say something when Sesshoumaru voice broke his train of thought.

**********

"Sango, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked. Sango had become flushed at the sound of his voice, but managed to nod her head weakly. Sesshoumaru sighed and grasped one of her hands. 'Now is as good a time as any.'

"Sango?"

"Yes?" she said, her voice quivering. Sango had no idea why she was so nervous, but knew somehow that whatever Sesshoumaru had to ask her had something to do with it. 

"Sango, how do you feel about me?" 

Sango blushed. "Well, I trust you."

"I know that. That's not what I meant." 

Sango cleared her throat. "I care for you." Sesshoumaru scooted closer to her, nearly knocking down one of Kagome's candles in the process.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his eyes watching hers. Sango looked down shyly, then raised her eyes to meet his.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I do." 

Sesshoumaru nodded and backed away a little. "Would you like to be my mate?" 

Sango blinked stupidly before what he said sunk in. 'He just asked me to be his mate, didn't he? Isn't that a lot like..' Sango tightened her grip on his hand and looked into his eyes. Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with his emotions, and it was clear that through his calm exterior, he was extremely anxious. Sango watched them thoughtfully. 'He thinks I'm going to say no,' she realized. Sango smiled, catching Sesshoumaru off guard. 

"What are you smiling for?" 

Sango's smile turned into a full blown grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You think I'm going to say no, don't you?"

"Are you?" 

Sango pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "As long as you don't do me like you did Kagome, the answer is yes."

********

Inuyasha winced as Sango's words hit his and Kagome's ears. Before Kagome could blink, he was behind her, holding her against his chest. Kagome looked up at him, then at the two across the field.

"What does she mean by that?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha shrugged, but seemed to be uneasy.

********

"There is a small test we'll have to do before we start the mating ritual. You have to ingest my blood." 

Sango winced. The idea of drinking blood didn't sound good to her.

"How are we going to do that?" she asked. Sesshoumaru tilted his head for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't suppose you'd care for me to run us through." Sango shook her head earnestly, as Sesshoumaru laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to think of something else."

*******

"Why would he suggest stabbing Sango?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He shrugged.

"Boy, you're a fountain of information."

Inuyasha ignored her statement, focusing instead on Sesshoumaru. His knew about the test. 'I know its to prove if she wants to be and is strong enough to be his mate, but what I don't know is how he can tell. I've never actually seen the results of this.' Kagome's question rang in his ears suddenly. 'Ran through? Why would Sesshoumaru say he'd run them through? And why DID Sango say something about how he did Kagome? What did he do to Kagome?' The Demon Tournaments resurfaced in his memory. Sango told him afterwards about Sesshoumaru bringing him back to life, stabbing Kagome in the process. If the sword had hurt her, he would have chased after Sesshoumaru and beaten him within an inch of his life. Now what Sesshoumaru did was coming under a new scrutiny. 'Why did Sesshoumaru run us through?' It hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. His eyes widened and he unconsciously tightened his arms around Kagome's waist. 'Sesshoumaru was trying to see if Kagome was strong enough to be my mate! If she even WANTED to be my mate!' He scowled suddenly. 'Then what was the result of it? Does she or doesn't she?' He rested his cheek on Kagome's head, ignoring the couple in front of them to breathe in her scent. Kagome, unaware of what was going on behind her, watched the scene in front of her.

*********

"I have an idea," Sesshoumaru whispered as he reached for one of the bottles of wine Kagome had left for them. He pulled out the cork with a clawed finger and filled one of the golden cups with the blood red liquid. Sango watched him curiously as he set the goblet down and slit his wrist.

"This should be fine for you," he told her as his blood dripped into the cup. After a few decent sized drops, he passed the cup to her.

"Drink." 

Sango obediently took the goblet by the stem and placed it to her lips. The wine was strong, but sweet, like what she imagined nectar tasted like when she was a child. She couldn't taste Sesshoumaru's blood at all. 'It's not really like I would know it if I tasted it anyway.' She put the cup down, it half full, and gazed at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"All of it," he told her softly. Sango nodded and lifted the cup again, draining it. After a few moments, she started to feel a little dizzy.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't feel so very well," she whispered. Sesshoumaru gently pulled her into his lap and rubbed his nose against her neck. Sango giggled, reminding him of Rin when she was in one of her goofy moods. Sesshoumaru sniffed her again before laughing. Sango peered up at him, wondering if he had finally snapped.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Sango, don't worry, you're fine. A little tipsy, but fine." Sango sighed in relief.

"I thought for a minute…"

"I know what you thought. It takes three days, remember. I still have to finish."

Sango nodded and leaned her head to the side. 'I'm glad he told me about the mating rituals for dog demons before now, or else I'd be frightened. I wouldn't let him know that, though.'

"Sango, back to the moment, please." 

Sango blushed and brushed her hair away from her neck, leaving it exposed. 

Sesshoumaru leaned toward it and kissed it gently before allowing one of his fangs to sink into her neck. Sango gasped, but quickly relaxed as Sesshoumaru licked the wound to soothe it, lapping up the little blood that came to the surface. Sango sighed and rested her forehead against his chest, her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her, watching her as she drifted off to sleep. 'In a little while I'll take her to her room and ask Kagome to keep an eye on her for the next few days. I don't think I could take it if she can't handle my blood.' He winced at the thought, then resigned himself to look once again at the sky. A shooting star blazed across the sky and he made a wish.

*********

Inuyasha's watchful ( and proud) gaze left his brother and his mate-to-be to look at the sky. A shooting star blazed across the night as he glanced down at Kagome. Sometime during their watch over Sesshoumaru, she had drifted off to sleep. The only thing that kept her from crumpling to the ground was Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha blushed and kissed the crown of her head. He glanced at the shooting star and made a wish.

------

Sesshou: This is nothing like me.

SF: You don't know that. After all, love can change anyone.

Inu-chan: Do you really believe that bulls*it?

SF: Shut up Inu-chan. It seems like I tell you that after every chapter. Anyway, I posted two chapters today so push the pretty button. 


	3. Sesshoumaru's Experiment Revealed

{Disclaimer: See chapter one}

Chapter Three: Sesshoumaru's Experiment Revealed

"How are you?" Kagome asked as she entered the room. Sango was just waking up, and hadn't noticed Kagome in the door. 'She's becoming as bad as Inuyasha, sneaking around like that.' The thought brought up the events between her and Sesshoumaru three nights ago. Since then, Sango worried about how her body was receiving his blood. It didn't help that she had not seen him, or Inuyasha, since then. She smiled as Kagome set her breakfast tray over her lap.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." 

Kagome nodded and smiled at her. "Good. I was hoping we could take a walk today along the northern wing of the castle. I've wanted to explore this place since we've been here." Sango nodded. After they finished their breakfast, they changed clothes and started toward that part of the castle. As they passed a room, a little voice piped out at them.

"Rin wants to go, too." 

Rin grabbed both their hands and, with one more person, they entered the doors that lead to the northern wing of the castle. As they ascended a flight of spiral stairs, Sango glanced over to Kagome.

"How is Sesshoumaru? Where is he?" 

Kagome sighed. Sango wondered what was wrong, and was about to ask when Kagome unwittingly answered her question. "He and Inuyasha have been busy for the past three days. Something about training."

*********

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood in the study, reading over some old scrolls of their father's. Over the past three days, Sesshoumaru trained Inuyasha, showing him how to rule over his part of the lands. Their father split everything between them equally, even the army. So a meeting was called to introduce them to their new lord. Inuyasha had been nervous, for what full demon army would willingly agree to follow a half breed? To his amazement, twenty of the surviving forty-five generals gladly left Sesshoumaru's part of the army and kneeled in front of him, their left arms crossed over their chests. Inuyasha motioned for them to stand.

"Why are you so willing to follow me?" he asked.

The generals glanced at each other before one, another dog demon, kneeled at his feet and spoke. "My lord, you risked your life for us, you fought beside us as our equal, and your miko saved our lives. We are willing to follow you because you were willing to lead us when we needed you." 

So said, more of Sesshoumaru's army divided, until at least three hundred demons kneeled in front of him in the Grand Reception Room. Sesshoumaru stared at the rest of his army, the other three hundred that stood before him. Inuyasha glanced at him before addressing his new army.

"I appreciate your loyalty. This army will serve both the north and the south, and not be used to overthrow either. My brother is my ally, and that will not change with time. Thank you all for your trust in me, and I hope to live up to your expectations." 

Both armies cheered as he and Sesshoumaru shook hands before being dismissed. Sesshoumaru now instructed him on certain affairs of the state, including his roll as judge. They were studying some of the old laws when Inuyasha sighed. He placed the scroll describing taxes to the state on a nearby desk and sat down on the chair beside him, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Sesshoumaru sank beside him, leaning back against the other chair, his eyes closed. Inuyasha glanced at him, then realized he forgot to ask him something.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you do to Kagome?" 

Sesshoumaru stiffened. He wasn't expecting that question, although he knew Inuyasha and Kagome watched as he as Sango performed the initial mating ritual.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about you mixing my blood in her. I just want to know what happened."

Sesshoumaru sighed and sat up, his eyes slowly opening to look at his younger brother.

"There are four parts to the mating ritual. The first part is what you saw three days ago, the exchanging of blood. That's to see if the female is destined to be yours. The second is the actual ritual. The ritual is in three parts: The Gift, The Sacrifice, and The Declaration. There are no certain rules for the mating ritual itself, only that they are to be performed by the male. But the first one the exchange of blood, is to be done in a way as to not hurt the female. You understand so far?" 

Inuyasha nodded and motioned for Sesshoumaru to continue.

"One way is the way I did it. Another way is to cut her lip, then cut yours as you kiss her. I don't think Sango would have appreciated that, do you?" 

At that, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha chuckled, envisioning how Sango would have taken to having her lip cut in such a way. 'She probably would have smacked him,' Inuyasha thought, his chuckle turning into a barely held giggle. Sesshoumaru stopped laughing and looked at him curiously. "Why do I have the feeling you're laughing at something else?"

Inuyasha breathed in deeply to calm down. "So what if I am, you still haven't answered my question. What did you do to Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. "So impatient. Anyway, I did almost the same thing to Kagome. When she fell back, your blood entered her body, assisting in her healing process. You pressing your wound against her when you became conscious was an unexpected plus. Her blood seems to have fused with a little of yours, which is why her senses have become stronger. They're not as strong as ours, mind you, but pretty good for a human." Inuyasha nodded.

"But why is Sango waiting three days? What is she waiting for?"

Sesshoumaru hung his head between his knees. Inuyasha placed his hand on his back gently.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?" 

Sesshoumaru straightened and stared into the distance, his mind a million miles away as he spoke. "Sango is waiting to get sick. You see, Inuyasha, if your mate to be doesn't want to be your mate, or isn't strong enough to be your mate, then she becomes violently sick in three days. It's because of your blood, trying in vain to merge with hers. After three days, your blood wanes in her, and she becomes well." Inuyasha propped his head on his hand, the elbow on his knee holding him up.

"That's not what happened to Kagome. She changed."

"Yes, I know that. I think that has something to do with her powers. However, it seems you've missed the point." 

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust. "Think back to when you were coming back to the village. Was Kagome sick at all? Any violent chest pains? Nausea? Dizziness?" Inuyasha shook his head to all three, still confused. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to the window.

"Were you listening to anything I've said in the past few minutes?" 

Inuyasha scowled, then reviewed what Sesshoumaru said while Sesshoumaru went back to reading the scrolls. 'If Sango gets sick, then mixing his blood with hers made her sick,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes, remembering Kagome as they returned back to the village from the tournaments. 'But Kagome wasn't sick. As a matter of fact, I've never seen her with so much energy. I even had to tell her to stop so the others could rest.' Inuyasha picked up the scroll he was reading, his mind returning to Kagome's condition. 'The only thing to go wrong with her was her senses sharpening on the new moon. But if that's it, then Kagome….' The scroll fell from his hands to the floor with a clatter. 

Sesshoumaru turned toward the sound and smirked. "That's right, Inuyasha. She is strong enough. And she loves you."

Before Inuyasha could respond, a soft knock came from the door.

"Yes?"

"Sesshoumaru. Sango asked for you," came Kagome's small voice from the door. Inuyasha ripped his gaze from Sesshoumaru to the door.

"Does she know about what you did?" he whispered.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No. I know you love her, but you are killing her with that undead miko. You've got to let her go if you plan to be happy. If you plan to make Kagome happy. " Sesshoumaru walked to the door and opened it a crack.

"Kagome, tell her I am a tad busy. Are you alright? You look a bit pale." 

Inuyasha turned his ears in their direction, trying to hear the conversation.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Sango, Rin, and I explored the northern part of the castle today, and Sango saw a beautiful golden kimono that she couldn't take her eyes off of. It seemed to be the same color as your eyes, or that's what she told me. Just thought you'd like to know." 

Her footsteps pattered down the hallway before disappearing entirely toward her room. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed the door.

"Sango misses you."

"Kagome misses you." 

For a moment, they both stood there. Then, with only a nod in understanding, both demons left the room in different directions, each with a goal in mind.

*********

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha met in the hallway to Sango and Kagome's room, each with a small offering. Tomorrow would tell of Sango and Sesshoumaru's future, but Inuyasha knew what the outcome would be. He nodded in approval at Sesshoumaru's gift, as did Sesshoumaru at his. They each set down their present at the door of the intended and crept silently back to their rooms.

------

SF: {::blushes as she looks over bio page::} Woah.

Kagome: That's what we said.

SF: I didn't mean to vent like that. Man. Where is Inu-chan? {::Inu-chan comes on stage. Smoke rises from his ears and soot covers him from head to toe::} Oh no! {::hugs Inu-chan::} I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!

Inu-chan: {::cough::} You are a real trip, you know that?

SF: I'm so sorry. How about I make it up to you?

Inu-chan: How are you going to do that? {::SF whispers in Inu-chan's ear:: ::Inu-chan immediately perks up::} Alright! I think I can hang out with you fellas for a while then!

Kagome: {::to SF as Inu-chan walks past::} What did you say?

SF: Just promised him something. Anyway, the preview and the responses are below.

Chapter Four: Thank You

"Jakken, Rin is not to be treated in such a way. Neither is Kagome. As for Sango, take a good look at her neck." 

Three pairs of eyes focused on Sango, who turned a deep crimson under their intense stare. Jakken scowled, then gasped as his eyes fell on the small crescent on the side of her neck. Kagome saw it too and smiled.

Responses:

Del_Kaidin: I did! They were great, especially the one with the {::blushes::} well, you know the pic I'm talking about. {::blush darkens::} You know the one. {::finally gets to the shade where she could stop traffic::} ANYWAY, thanks a lot!

Bikutoria: I do too! I'm lucky to remember the names of the chapters in the first place. Could be his little way, but you never know. You spelled it right, by the way. I like that little stinker too.

Reality: There's no competition. Inu-chan's just teasing Sesshou about his decision. Sorry for the confusion.

Sunkistchick: I think this name is rather cute. There are only four parts, so the next one is the last one. {::blushes::} I don't know about owning or co-owning Inuyasha. My schedule is hell on earth as it is. Thanks for saying that though.

Flambeau-Willow: LOL. I thought the same thing when I started this. I'm not going to make Kagome assist too much. Sesshou likes to do things on his own. 

Jack Sparrow1: Not a prob! I'm glad you reviewed at all! Thanks for taking the time!

Namesake: I know. Ears are ringing today. Oh well. 

Em Starcatcher: Yeah, Inu-chan and his ulterior motives. The chick fight is one of at least three I've written between the two. I have a what if fic where they beat the brakes off each other too. Quite funny if you ask me. Oh yeah, um, thanks for the love!

Silver Phoenix7: Of course I'm going to finish this one! It's the only one of my current fics that's actually finished!

Nankinmai: It was rather short, but the other chapters will be longer.

Cryxxy-chan: I used to update twice a week, but since the next part of the series isn't finished, I decided to update once a week to get my stuff together. Thanks for the love and the fav list.

PasoLover: You can have mine! She doesn't know you, so she'd work hard without the blackmail! I need a new one anyway. This one won't work on a sequel to 'You Don't Know What You Have 'Till It's Gone' on mm. {::sigh::} Lazy child! Good luck with class!

Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks for the luck. I need it to keep from hurting my teachers.


	4. Thank You

{Disclaimer: See chapter one}

Chapter Four: Thank You

"What's this?" Sango asked out loud. She was leaving her room when she tripped on something in the doorway. A thud beside told her that Kagome was having the same trouble.

"Who left that there?" Kagome asked. She then noticed Sango, and smiled. "Good morning, Sango. I was coming to wake you up when I tripped." 

Sango giggled and helped Kagome to her feet. They turned around and searched their doors for whatever sent them to the floor. In each door sat a little brown package, tied with rope. Sango picked up hers and Kagome's and followed Kagome back to her room. Kagome set to work fixing breakfast as Sango opened her package. She nearly dropped the little portable kettle when Sango gasped. She looked over her shoulder and stopped, stunned.

"I can't believe he gave it to me," Sango breathed. In her hands was the kimono she'd seen in the northern part of the castle. It was in a long forgotten room, surrounded by many kimonos of different fabrics and colors. The kimono was a deep golden, almost the color of the setting sun, with little silver flowers embroidered in the front of the fabric. The inside was a jet black, with little white pinpoints of thread in it to resemble stars. Sango smiled at Kagome, who couldn't take her eyes off it.

"There's a note on the front," Kagome said as she set the kettle on the Bunsen burner. She reached for it and read it to Sango, who was still to awestruck by the gift to notice.

"Sango, 

This kimono once belonged to my mother.

Now I give it to you.

If your blood has rejected me, then it will serve as a way for you to remember me.

If not, then it will serve as an engagement present, since Kagome said something about that to me earlier.

Wear it with my thoughts of you in mind.

Sesshoumaru"

"Aww…how sweet," Kagome cooed. Sango tied on the kimono over her battle armor and looked at herself in one of the mirrors in Kagome's room.

"It's beautiful. I can't wait to show him."

Kagome grabbed her wrist before she could sprint out the door.

"Wait a minute. There were two presents, remember?" 

Sango nodded, blushing. Kagome smiled and dragged her package into her lap. Inside was another 

kimono, the same silky fabric as Sango's. As she lifted it out, a rose fell out of its inner folds. Kagome picked it up. It was stripped of its thorns. Kagome tried to remember where she'd seen this rose before. Her eyes widened as she remembered the night before Sango and Sesshoumaru's engagement, as she was walking through the garden on the southern part of the castle.

*******

"Such beautiful roses," Kagome whispered as the wind blew the scents of them to her. It seemed like this garden was enchanted. Little fireflies danced above every bush, and the stars overhead lit her way across the garden path. Each new twist and turn brought a new color of rose for her eyes to feast upon. At the beginning of the path were white roses, but when she turned to the right of the path, they faded into a deep blue, then at the next corner a pale peach. And so it went along her path, each bush fading into a new color at every corner until she came to the center of the garden. In its center was a small courtyard, with only one bush in the middle. On it was every color rose in the entire garden. Some were solid shades, like a single blue rose or the two peach ones near her feet, but the one that caught her attention was directly in the center of the bush. It's center was a pale pink, with it darkening to a blood red along the outer petal tips. Under the red was pure white. Kagome stared at it for a long time, entranced by its beauty to the point where she didn't notice anyone was with her until they grasped her hand.

"Eeee!"

Inuyasha jumped a good foot, holding his ears in offense. "Ow! What was that for, you stupid bitch?" 

Kagome huffed and turned her back to him, her attention again on the flower. When Inuyasha finally gathered his sensed (and his hearing) he stood beside her, watching her face as she raised her hand gently to 

touch it. 

"Isn't it beautiful," she breathed. Inuyasha could only stare for a moment, enthralled with the "flower" beside him, before rolling his eyes.

"Its just a stupid flower." 

Kagome sighed and turned to leave the clearing, leaving Inuyasha to wonder what he did this time. She turned to him, a sad smile creeping on her face.

"I didn't expect you to understand." 

As she turned to leave, she turned to him again, this time with her eyes glowing with the same ki that killed the enemy the day before.

"Oh yeah. If you ever call me a bitch again, Inuyasha, you'll regret it for you very short life." With that said, she turned and walked back to the castle, leaving Inuyasha to wonder if she would make good on her threat.

***********

"So he remembered," Kagome whispered. She followed Sango out the door and to the study in the center of the castle. Jakken stood in front of it, trying to keep Rin from getting past him.

"But Rin wants to see Sesshoumaru," Rin pleaded to the little toad. 

Jakken shook his head, shoving the child to the side. "Lord Sesshoumaru said no one is to enter here today. That includes you and the two filthy human females." 

Kagome bopped the little toad with her fist, leaving him sprawled on the ground with a knot slowly rising on his head.

"Shame on you for pushing Rin like that," Sango scolded. 

Jakken sneered at her. "So what if I pushed her? I'll push you too."

"You'll do no such thing, Jakken," came a voice from inside the study. Jakken froze as the three girls smirked at him.

"Jakken's gonna get it," Rin sang, dancing around the nervous servant. Kagome shook her finger gently at her. "Rin, it is not polite to make fun of other people's misfortunes, even if they do deserve it." 

Jakken shuddered as he turned to the door. "My lord, those filthy humans want to come in and disturb you." 

A sigh could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Jakken, Rin is not to be treated in such a way. Neither is Kagome. As for Sango, take a good look at her neck." 

Three pairs of eyes focused on Sango, who turned a deep crimson under their intense stare. Jakken scowled, then gasped as his eyes fell on the small crescent on the side of her neck. Kagome saw it too and smiled.

"That's right, Jakken," called Inuyasha from behind the door. "You'll be in deep shit if you bother her." 

A smack could be heard from the other side, then low arguing. Sango and Rin looked at each other in confusion, then at Kagome as she burst into laughter. 

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't want that kind of language to be repeated in front of Rin." 

Sango raised an eyebrow at her. "So? Why is that so funny?" 

Kagome grabbed her sides, gasping as she spoke. "Its not (giggle) but he doesn't want it to be used (giggle) in front of (gasp) his mate (snort) either." 

With that, she burst into fresh giggles as Sango turned red. Sesshoumaru's voice piped up from the closed room.

"As I was saying, they are not to come in, but you are not to be cruel to them, either. You won't like it if you disobey." 

Jakken winced, but stood back to the door. Seeing that they weren't going to get anywhere, Sango and Rin turned to find something else to do. Kagome stood a moment before raising her hands to her mouth.

"When are you two coming out of there?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, when we go home." 

Kagome sighed and turned away from the door. "Oh well," she whispered, walking down the hallway. "I guess I'll just have to wait to tell Inuyasha how happy I am with his little gift." As she walked away, a pair of ears poked out the study, twitched, and were gone.

-----

Shorin: I'm the only one here today. The others left to get prop supplies. Oh yeah, and push the purple button please!


	5. While You Were Sleeping

{Disclaimer: See chapter one}

Chapter Five: While You Were Sleeping…

Sango sighed, shaking her head at the two in front of her. They were almost at Kaede's village, Sesshoumaru escorting them to the edge of the village. With a promise to keep a close eye on Sango and a grimace at Inuyasha (who was too busy arguing with Kagome to notice), Sesshoumaru disappeared into the trees above. They were almost at Kaede's hut when a small ball of fur launched out of the hut window and at Kagome.

"Kagome! You're here! We were so worried!" Shippou cried into Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled down at him, grateful to him for distracting her from Inuyasha, and set her pack down. Giving Shippou a fierce hug, she looked around for Miroku and Kaede.

"I'm happy to see you too, Shippou." 

Shippou got down and ran toward Sango as Miroku and Kaede came out of the hut. Shippou was almost at Sango's feet when he stopped cold. Staring at her nervously, he whispered

"Will Sesshoumaru mind if I hug you?" 

Sango shook her head no and reached for him. Shippou sighed in relief as he settled into Sango's arms. 

Miroku smiled and made his way past Inuyasha to her. "Why Sango, my dear, how are you?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were-" 

A sudden flash of white cut off Kagome's words as a white, fluffy tail reached down from a nearby tree and wrapped around the monk's hand. It flung him to the ground as Sesshoumaru stepped out of his perch. Nearby villagers screamed and hid as Kaede gathered her bow and arrows. Kagome placed a hand on her arm, stopping her for the moment as Miroku stood up.

"Kaede, don't. It's Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru."

"All the more reason to fear him."

"He's Sango's husband."

Everyone stopped to look at Sango, who blushed as Sesshoumaru stood behind her. 

"We're not married yet. More like engaged." 

Kaede nodded as Miroku's eyes widened. Without another word, he turned and went back inside, leaving the others stunned.

Everyone but Inuyasha, that is.

"I don't know why that lecherous bastard is so surprised. After the way he treated Sango, I know he didn't think she'd fall for his crap." Kagome growled before breathing out

"SIT BOY!"

Thump!

Sesshoumaru chuckled in surprise. "You have to show me how you did that."

Inuyasha raised himself off the ground and jumped in Kagome's face. "What was that for?"

"Miroku is hurting. If you were any kind of friend, you'd try to at least be sympathetic."

"I never said Miroku was my friend. I don't need any friends."

Kagome stepped back, away from him. "Not even me?"

Inuyasha, obvious to the hurt he just caused, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "Why would I need a bitch like you?"

Sango and Shippou gasped, Sesshoumaru shook his head in annoyance at Inuyasha's stupidity, and Kaede turned to join Miroku, knowing what was to come next. When Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, Inuyasha opened one eye, only to find her silently crying. He opened the other one and reached for her, wanting to tell her he didn't mean that, when she jerked back. She shook as she glared at him and Inuyasha found himself more scared of her than any enemy he had ever faced. 

"I have stood by you for this long as your friend, even if you don't think of me in the same way. I have also asked you time and time again not to call me that. I ask you nicely. I plead you. I cry. I berate you the way you do me, but nothing seems to work. So, in that revelation, I'm going to try something new. I'm going to sing it to you." 

Inuyasha smirked. 'This is going to be one of those girly, 'I love you why do you hurt me,' songs she's always singing.' He wasn't expecting the low growl coming from her as she began, her eyes closed and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, boring into Inuyasha's as she continued, her anger flowing into every word.

"Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed"  


Kagome stepped closer to him, until they were nose to nose, her lips brushing against his, sending shivers through his skin as her words cut to the bone.

"Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again"  


She turned and walked to the well, picking up her pack on the way. Inuyasha followed behind her, leaving Sesshoumaru and Sango to wonder about the outcome.

Kagome turned and stopped at the lip of the well, waiting for Inuyasha to catch up to her. When he was finally in arms reach, she grabbed a fist full of haori and hissed

"Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me"  


Kagome stepped on the ledge of the well, her hand still wrapped around his kimono. She lowered her face to his, whispering the last part against his ear, his face to her chest.

Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go  


Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna 

Go…" 

She let go of him and dropped into the well, leaving Inuyasha to wonder 

'What just happened.'   
**********

Kagome sat in her room, a week later, with the nearly completed Shikon no Tama in her hands. By her side were the rose and the kimono Inuyasha gave her the week before. She stretched across her bed and lifted the kimono to eye level. It was lavender, with little scenery bits in the fabric. The kimono seemed to tell a story, but Kagome couldn't focus enough to figure out what it was trying to say. She folded it and set it back on the foot of the bed. As she gazed at the rose, she sighed. 'Why do you have to be such a jerk?' Kagome asked it, referring to the sender of the rose instead of the rose itself. 'Can't he just be a sweetheart, like he was with you?' Kagome waited for a moment, then laughed bitterly to herself. 'I forgot. He likes dead girls.' With that, she stood up, collected Souta, and went to a nearby video arcade. As she played her favorite game, she thought 

back to Inuyasha and the others.

'I'll go back tomorrow,' she told herself, stomping her foot in annoyance as her last character expired.

'Besides, it's not like they need me or anything.'

************

"Remind me to beat you senseless when this is over," Sesshoumaru shouted to Inuyasha as they tracked Kagura. The wind demon stormed his castle while he escorted Inuyasha and the others home, and captured Rin, leaving Jakken in a bloody pulp. They tracked her for a whole week before finding her, surrounded by Naraku's forces. Naraku spotted them and sent his demons to defeat them. As Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru ripped through the beasts, Naraku used their distraction as a chance to escape. He did so, leaving a chilling message in his wake.

"Bring the Kikyou's reincarnation, and the Jewel, to me. Then maybe I will give the child to you in one piece"

Sesshoumaru sneered at Inuyasha, who shrugged it off as they walked back to the village. Kaede was becoming quite used to treating rude toads, because now she only looked at the screaming demon in mild annoyance. Sango and Miroku looked up as they came into the hut. Sango threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck, earning the same in return.

"Did you find Rin?" she asked. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No, but Naraku wants the jewel shards. Kagome too." 

Sango and Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha, who shrugged again and sat down in a corner. Sesshoumaru growled in warning, but Inuyasha only closed his eyes, ignoring him. Suddenly Inuyasha was against the wall, Sesshoumaru's hand grasped tightly around his throat.

"Go get Kagome." 

Inuyasha squirmed, but refused to be told what to do. Sango tugged gently on Sesshoumaru's wrist, ignoring his growl at her actions. "Let him go, Sesshoumaru."

"We need her to get Rin." 

Inuyasha snorted. "You know I'd never let you use her." 

Sesshoumaru stood confused before his blank stare covered his face. "Use her for what?"

"To get Rin. I'd never let you put her in harm's way."

"Did I say that was what I wanted to do?" 

He released Inuyasha, sending him crumpling to the ground. "I just said bring her back. You're the reason she's-"

"Hi, everyone!" called a bright voice from behind him. Sesshoumaru and Sango spun around as Kagome walked into the hut. She stopped in the center of the room, watching the argument in front of her. 

"Did I miss something?"

A few minutes later;

"Why didn't you come and get me, Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha shrugged. "I thought you were still mad." 

Kagome hugged him, not noticing the blush rising across his face. "I can never stay mad at you for long. Plus, Rin is in trouble. When do we leave?" 

Inuyasha stood up and crossed his arms, his nose high in the air. "Who said you're going?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Naraku wants you, so you stay here. I'll take the jewel." 

Kagome backed away from him, her hand closing around the jewel around her neck.

"No way. I'm going."

"You're staying."

"Going."

"Staying."

"Going."

"Staying,"

"Sit, boy."

Thump!

"Like I said," Kagome stated as she and the others left Inuyasha in the hut, grumbling something about bleeding her to death…

"I'm going and that's that. I don't need your permission."

After a minute or two, Inuyasha raised off the floor and followed them. For some reason he felt uneasy, as if something bad was going to happen.   
-----

SF: {::lugging in 'Home Depot' bags::} We're back!!! How were things Shorin?

Shorin: Everything went smoothly. Not a single-

Crash!

Shippou: {::offstage::} Oops!

Inu-chan: {::o/s::} I'll show you oops!

Shippou: {::runs onstage, crying:::} Help! Where's Kagome? {::sees SF::} Help me SF!

SF: {::picks Shippou up::} What's wrong?

Shippou: Ididn'tmeantodoit {::pant::} butthebagwassoheavy {::gasp::} andInuyashawouldn'thelpand-

Shorin: Slow down Lord Shippou. What happened to Inuyasha-san?

{::Inu-chan steps onstage moments later, covered in pink paint::}

Shippou: That.

Shorin: I see.

SF: Let me go diffuse this bomb before it goes off. The preview and review responses are below.

Chapter Six: The Sacrifice

Inuyasha leaned toward him, draping his arm around his shoulders. "So you're sacrificing your pride…to make her happy." 

Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha sighed, then stood up, motioning for Sesshoumaru to follow.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this over with. We'd better get away from here, though. And away from Kagome's ears. This is gonna hurt."

Responses: 

ElectricRain: {::blushes::} I still can't believe I did that. Inu-chan smells like an overcooked hot dog. Thanks thought!

Nankinmai: During the three days. Sorry about that. Miroku and Shippou are still at Kaede's village. Sango's crescent is the same as Sesshou's. Not a problem. I truly enjoyed it.

Jack Sparrow1: Miroku is coming sooner or later. I honestly can't remember the chapter. I agree with you about the whole S/S thing.

Fanfictiongeek36: Thanks, but the best one to me is Thunk's 'Soladad'. That's what inspired me to write this one.

Animegirl11: You read that too huh? {::blushes::} Hmmm....it seems the very day I loose my mind is the very day everyone wants to read my bio page. Don't worry thought, no matter how angry I am, I'll still update! ; - )

Duke of Spades: {::pounces DoS::} Where in the bleeding hell have YOU BEEN?! {::sniff::} I missed you... Sesshou: Here she goes again.... SF: I thought you forgot about me...you're trying to get a date? I'm trying to get _away_ from a date! But good luck anyway. I would send you the dude I'm trying to avoid, but I wouldn't give him to Kikyou. No one deserves that kind of punishment.

Angel-chan3: Sure, no problem. I'd be glad too! Thanks for the love too!

Del_Kaidin: You know, I don't know. Have you read it? If you have, could you tell me a little about it?

Bikutoria: I never get mine. {::shrugs::} Oh well. You're paying them? Sucks for you then! Sango got dizzy b/c of the wine, not Sesshou's blood. {::shudders::} I don't even want to think about that! Inu-chan: I do! The next chapter of 'To Bear' is going to be great! {::SF shudders again::}

Tessa3: I gave up not cursing a looooong time ago. You're working on a Kouga/Kagome? Then PLEASE help me! I was asked for one, but I haven't the slightest idea where to begin! But then again, a three-way is a good idea too... Whap! Kagome: {::standing over SF with a broom handle::} Just what kind of girl do you think I am? SF: Uhhhhhh.....{::passes out::}  


Badgerwolf: Thanks so much! Inu-chan witnessed the rites as a child, so he's pretty much straight.

PasoLover: Go right ahead. I don't mind in the least!. The little brat called herself trying to beat me up this morning.


	6. Author's Notes

Inuyasha: Here we go again.

(Striking Falcon slaps his arm, earning a growl in response. She rolls her eyes at him and faces the audience.)

Striking Falcon: I'm back! Here are the author's notes fo 'Sango's Seduction.' Sango, since this does invove you, why don't you do the explaining.

Sango: If you insist.

#1. The Mating Ritual: The Mating Ritual consists of an initation ceremony and three trials. Here they are below.

The Mixing of Blood: This is to make sure that the female (expecially a human female) is strong enough, and wants to be the demon's mate. She must be both, or she'll be sick. It takes three days for the results to be fully be seen. At which time; (she brings the script closer to her face and gasps) a mark appears on her neck! Why didn't you tell me?

Striking Falcon: This is my fanfiction, and I don't have to tell you anything. Keep going, before I let Inuyasha take over.

(Everyone but Inuyasha visably winces. Inuyasha looks around in annoyance.)

Inuyasha: What's so bad about me taking over?

(Striking Falcon gazes at Sango, pleading silently to her. Sango sighs.)

Sango: Fine, I'll let it go. Next is the actual ritual, seperated into three parts. They are The Gift, The Sacrifice, and The Declaration. They have to be performed by the male. The Gift has to be something that means a lot to the female, The Sacrifice has to be something important to the male, and the Declaration has to be something you normally wouldn't hear the male say aloud. We can guess what that means for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (blushing and scowling at the same time) Shut the hell up, Sango! What makes you think I want to be mated, anyway?

(Kagome jumps from her seat and runs off stage, crying. Inuyasha jumps up and follows her out. Striking Falcon and Sango sigh again, with Sesshoumaru shaking his head in annoyance at the whole situation.) 

Striking Falcon: Keep going, Sango. She'll be fine

(Sango nods)

Sango: The last is the song Kagome sings in Chapter Four is Limp Biscuits' 'My Way.'

Striking Falcon: You said it wrong.

Sango: (exasperated beyond measure) Whatever! Do you have anything to add, SF?

Striking Falcon: Yes, I do. The kimono Inuyasha gave Kagome is very special, but you won't find out how special until Souta sees it. He doesn't see it until the last part of the series.

Sesshoumaru: Then why tell us now?

Striking Falcon: (smirking) Because I can! Anyhow, thank you all for staying. (Finally noticing that the audience is five sleeping people. Striking Falcon sweatdrops.) 


	7. Trial by Fire

{Disclaimer: See chapter one big baby! ^.^}

Chapter Six: Trial by Fire

Sango woke up in the highest branches of a nearby tree, which was odd since she went to sleep on the ground beside Kagome. She turned her head and gazed into Sesshoumaru's eyes. He wasn't watching her, but watching something below her. She turned her gaze to follow his and found Inuyasha asleep beside Kagome, one arm draped possessively around her waist. Sango snickered, bringing her to Sesshoumaru's attention.

"You find it funny, too?" 

Sango nodded and turned to kiss his cheek. Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles in return.

"I have a little surprise for you," he told her as one of his arms tapped her side. Sango looked down and noticed the new arm. It looked human, except for the stripes on the wrists…

Sango gasped.

"Is this your arm?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru nodded, observing her obvious excitement. Sango raised his hand to eye level, leaving one arm and a fluffy tail around her waist to hold her up. She spread each clawed finger, bending each digit, before tracing a fingertip lightly along his palm. He shivered slightly. Sango tipped her head in curiosity, then did it again. Again, Sesshoumaru shivered. She smiled and kissed his palm, waiting for his reaction. A sharp intake of breath and a low growl were her reward. Before she could think of anything else, a sneaker zoomed in their direction, just missing them.

"Sorry to disturb you," sang Kagome. Sango and Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Inuyasha sat at her feet, rubbing his eyes in fatigue.

"But we do have more pressing matters." 

Sango blushed as Sesshoumaru lowered her back to the ground. Sango muttered her thanks and caught up to Kagome and the others, who were again on the road to where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha last seen Naraku. Inuyasha caught up to Sesshoumaru in the trees above the group, smirking at him.

"Can't wait, can you, brother?" 

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Go to Hell, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha snickered. "I already have someone intent on doing that." 

Sesshoumaru turned to him suddenly. "Speak of the bitch, what are you going to do about her?" 

Inuyasha stopped smiling. "I meant what I said. I will avenge her, but I won't let her hurt Kagome."

"Good. Prove it."

*********** 

The battle was long and hard fought. Naraku was still where the brothers saw him last, his castle a dark looming shadow in the distance. His lesser demons kept the fighters busy as they tried to press through his defenses. Kouga stumbled on the battle by Kagome's scent, only to be batted around like a catnip toy in Kagura's hands. Even Kagome was having a slight problem, though she seemed closer to Naraku than the others were. 

Naraku leered at her. "So, Kikyou's reincarnation has come to me. You know, you almost killed Kikyou during your last battle. Tisk, tisk, tisk. You should be more careful of your power, little one." 

He licked his lips at the sight of her, her blue jeans stained with demon blood and her t-shirt drenched in sweat.

"I'm going to have fun corrupting you."

Inuyasha heard every word and as Kagome blasted through another demon, he slashed through Naraku's leg, sending the half demon stumbling against the castle steps. Naraku glared, but smiled at Kagome as she came closer to him. He reached for her with one of his tentacles, only to have it blasted into nothing by her ki. She smiled back.

"I'm getting tired of your games," she warned, her hands glowing like two stars.

Naraku laughed and summoned Kohaku. Taking no notice of his sister, he came out of the castle, with Rin in his arms. Naraku raised his hand and Kohaku raised his blade to the child's neck, causing her to shriek.

"Help Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

A low growl came from behind Kagome, and she turned around. Sesshoumaru was getting angrier by the second, his hands balling up and releasing over and over in an attempt to control his rage. Sango placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Calm down, love. You can't help Rin if you lose control."

Sesshoumaru nodded and breathed deeply, his rage pooling back to the edges of his mind, caged for the moment but not contained. Naraku laughed again. "So, the demon exterminator, mated to a demon of all things. What do you think, Kohaku?"

"Disgraceful," Kohaku whispered. Tears sprang up instantly in Sango's eyes. Kagome rested her hand on her shoulder, much like she had just done to Sesshoumaru.

"You know that isn't true. Kohaku loves you. He would never be ashamed of you."

Sango nodded and wiped her tears away. Naraku watched them in interest. His gaze left them and turned to Inuyasha.

"Would you like to see your love, half breed?" he cackled. Inuyasha jerked his head to Naraku as Kikyou stepped out of the castle. Inuyasha charged, and another wave of demons stood in their way. Sango and Kagome stuck together with Miroku as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha took separate sides of the battle. Miroku marveled at the progression of Kagome's powers.

"Lady Kagome, you seemed to have changed in Sesshoumaru's presence. Unfortunately, you are not the only one."

Kagome scowled at him. "You can NOT be serious. You want to bring that up now, when we're so close to freeing you from your Wind Tunnel! {Again, the influence of the Cartoon Network. Bakas} Can't you think of a better time?" 

Miroku blushed, but decided to bean one of the approaching demons in the ear instead of answering Kagome's question. Kagome turned to yell at him again before she noticed Miroku was gone, with someone else standing beside her.

"Kouga?"

The wolf prince smiled at her before dispensing of the demon in front of him. He jogged to her side, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Kagome, I'm so proud of you! You have mastered your power! Now I know you're the perfect mate. No lowly dog is worthy of you!"

Growls from ahead jerked her attention away from him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were glaring at them, both giving Kouga the look of death. Kouga ignored them, choosing instead to lavish Kagome with his words of love and encouragement. Kagome gasped before raising a ki shield against his back as a demon rushed to take advantage of his disregard of the battle around him. Kouga glanced back before laughing and stroking her cheek.

"Worried, love? Don't be. I'd never let anyone hurt you." 

Kagome gently pushed him away. "Kouga, I believe I see Kagura over there."

Kouga twisted his head in her direction before releasing Kagome and running to challenge the murderer of his people. Kagome sighed in relief, then gasped in horror at what was taking place in front of her. She dashed forward, using a speed she'd only used at the Demon Tournaments, praying she wouldn't reach him too late.

***********

Inuyasha reached Naraku before anyone else, using his time to slice through the vile creature. Naraku only laughed and dodged Inuyasha's advances. As he grunted and swore, Kikyou watched on. 'Is he fighting for me?' she asked herself. 'Of course he is. How silly of me to think he'd fight for that girl. Speaking of which, where is she?' A sudden blast from her right caught her attention and Kikyou turned around. Kagome and Sango were helping Miroku to his feet. The monk shouted a warning behind them, and Kagome turned to face the demon running toward her. She raised her hand and blasted a hole through its stomach, turning her back to it as it dropped dead. Kikyou watched her with mild fascination as Kagome and the others fought. 

The wolf prince had her now, and even though her displeasure at being handled was plain on her face, she tolerated him enough to raise a defense to keep him from being killed from not paying attention to the right thing. Kikyou frowned. 'I wouldn't think twice about letting the demons kill each other, but she seems to protect a few of them.' She watched Shippou peak at the battle from a nearby tree. 'One seems to think of her as its mother. I would never allow myself to be lowered as such. What did she say at the battlefield? Oh yes

"A miko, fighting for a demon. Dressed as a demon general, no less. You don't deserve to share a soul with me." Kagome snarled, her senses kicking into overdrive.

"I don't fight for them, I fight with them. I won't stand by and watch Inuyasha die, by your hands or another's."

'So, she would protect Inuyasha, would she?' Kikyou raised her arrow at him as he stood unaware, waiting for Naraku to make his final move.

'We shall have to test that.'

********

Inuyasha waited for Naraku, panting slightly. Naraku was faster than he expected, and seemed to only be teasing him, goading him into doing something stupid. Inuyasha snarled as he charged again. A whizzing sound caught his attention and he stopped. 

A flint of metal and a streak of black suddenly appeared in front of him as the scent of blood assaulted his nose. 

He looked in his arms and stared into Kagome's eyes. 

She winced as three more arrows embedded themselves into her back.

-----

SF: {::running across the stage as readers throw everything and a little old lady at her::} Hey! Don't do that! Don't you know that it's wrong to disrespect your elders like that? {::keeps running as Inu-chan decided to join the chase::}

Inu-chan: {::grabs SF by the front of her shirt::} What's the big idea? Why'd you kill Kagome like that?

SF: I-{::turns blue::} Can't-{::turns darker blue::} Breathe! {::passes out::}

Inu-chan: Oh no you don't! I asked a question, and I'm going to get an answer, even if I have to beat it out of you! {::Inu-chan raises his hand:: ::a jet of water knocks him aside, then picks up SF as a cloaked figure appears onstage::}

Inu-chan: {::shaking water onto the readers::} And just who are you?

Cloaked figure: I was told about you, Inu-chan. {::cradles SF::} Shame on you for trying to hit a girl.

Inu-chan: I said 'Who are you?'!

Cloaked figure: You'll see Wednesday. Anyway, {::turns to the readers::} The preview is at the bottom. Don't worry about SF. She'll be fine in a few moments.

Chapter Seven: In Mourning of the Rightful Priestess

"You love her. Be happy with her. You deserve to be." 

She plunged the rusty weapon in her chest as he moved to stop her. She smiled at him as it sank deeper, ripping out her back.

SF: I'm so sorry minna! I totally didn't have time to do reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! I hope you guys aren't mad at me! {::whimper::}


	8. In Mourning of the Rightful Priestess

{Disclaimer: See chapter one big baby! ^.^}

Chapter Seven: In Mourning of the Rightful Priestess

"Kagome!" Shippou cried as he leaped out of the tree. Sprinting across the battlefield toward her, he screamed her name again, bringing the fighters around him to a halt.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"

************

Inuyasha dropped to his knees as Kagome slumped against him. He rocked her gently, much like she did him whenever he was too hurt to move. Kagome smiled at him, her hands fisted in his haori.

"You stupid girl," Inuyasha whispered, cradling her, being mindful of her back. "Why did you do that?"

Kagome winced as one of the arrows moved, but refused to leave his gaze. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you love Kikyou, but I couldn't let her hurt you. I love you too much for that."

She gazed around at the others, giving each a small, weak smile before returning her eyes to his. Raising her hand to tweak his ears, she whispered before passing out from the pain "I'm sorry. I know you don't love me, but I…can't let her…kill…you."

Inuyasha wept into her hair, his arms encircling her small frame. Sango grasped Sesshoumaru's arm, tears streaming down her face. Sesshoumaru allowed her to cry against him for a moment before shaking her off.

"We must remove the arrows."

Inuyasha nodded and reached for one of the four. 'These were meant for me,' he thought grimly as he carefully extracted the first arrow. She winced in her sleep. He and Sango removed the last four before Inuyasha wrapped her in his haori. He whispered in Kagome's ear earnestly, locking out the world in his grief.

"Kagome, don't leave me, please. I'm so sorry. I love you. Don't leave me. For the love of God, I couldn't take it."

*************

Kikyou watched this, her eyes soaking in everything. 'Is he really crying?' she wondered. 'I didn't know demons could cry.' Something inside her cracked as Inuyasha's words floated to her on the wind.

"Kagome, don't leave me, please. I'm so sorry. I love you. Don't leave me. For the love of God, I couldn't take it."

'He loves her,' Kikyou realized, shocked. 'Is it possible he loves her more than me?' 

One look into his face, stained in Kagome's blood and his tears, told her all she needed to know. 'Kagome proved her love for him. Now I'll do it as well.' She stepped off the castle landing and crossed the clearing to Naraku.

************

"What is she doing?" Miroku shouted as the others fawned over Kagome through Inuyasha's arms. Sango lifted her head to the unexpected. She jerked Inuyasha's inner haori, gently at first, but as he ignored her, she nearly ripped the fabric in two.

"Look!"

Inuyasha raised his blood-shot, glazed eyes toward Sango's sudden interest.

Kikyou moved past them, stealing a glance at Inuyasha as she went. Her hands found Naraku's as she stood by his side. Sango stood up and raised her boomerang, ready to strike the two down.

"You will PAY for what you did!" she shrieked, running toward them. A hand grasped hers and yanked her backward. She turned to fight when Sesshoumaru jerked her into his embrace. Sango struggled to get free, but Sesshoumaru's grip only tightened around her.

"You must stay with Kagome. Do you really want your last memories of her to be you fighting instead of saying goodbye?" 

Sango started to cry again, holding on to his haori. Sesshoumaru sighed and caressed her head, lowering them both to the ground. Kikyou stared at them, then turned to Naraku.

"Its time we finished this," she whispered. 

Naraku smiled. "As you wish, my love." He raised a tentacle at the group. As it started to glow, Kikyou pressed her hands to his chest, a glow coming from it as well.

"Farewell, Onigumo."

The blast sent waves of excess energy across the field. As Sango and the others prepared to be country-fried chicken, Kikyou's energy stopped inches from them, crackling against an unseen shield. Sango gazed into Inuyasha's lap and found Kagome's eyes wide open. The gray in them was completely gone, replaced by a white light. Kikyou's energy disappeared and Kagome's eyes closed, sending her into unconsciousness. 

'Even in such pain, she's still trying to protect us,' Sango mused as she hiccupped against Sesshoumaru's chest. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead, his eyes still closed and unaware of the power she just projected. The jewel shard around Kagome's neck suddenly untied and levitated to the middle of the clearing, between her and Kikyou. Kikyou stared at the jewel as the last pieces Naraku held merged with Kagome's pieces, becoming whole. Where Naraku once stood was only dust and smoke.

Naraku was no more.

The Shikon no Tama glowed, then started to spin. Faster and faster it turned, with little flashes of light escaping from inside it. Finally it stopped, hovering over their heads. A collection of voices sighed in relief, then spoke to them.

"We are the souls inside the Shikon no Tama. For eons, we have been passed from protector to protector, watching over her just as we were being watched over. When we came to you, Kikyou, it was because of your power to purify the jewel. Your love for the half demon could have been enough to purify it into nonexistence, especially since he was so ready to do as you asked. 

"If it had been a selfless love. 

"But in your selfishness, you failed to see the sacrifice he was willing to make. Even as a human, the half breed still would have been sought after. Demons and humans alike would have persecuted him, and he in his weakened state would not have been able to fend for you or himself. Your selfishness would have killed him.

"We would not have granted his wish, for it wasn't his. It was yours."

Inuyasha raised his head, his disbelief and shock the same as his friends around him.

'My wish…wouldn't have been granted.' He blinked in astonishment. 'All because of her?'

The voices continued:

"Naraku with his cruel ambitions prevented the wish from even becoming a problem, even though it cost you your life and the half demon fifty years of his. But your reincarnation, Kagome, is different. She seeks to protect all, demon or human, and wants none to suffer. Kagome doesn't care if he's half demon, or that the kitsune that sees her as his foster mother is full. She wants what's best for her friends, what will make them happy. If after today Inuyasha still wants to be a full demon, his wish will come true. 

"Because of her.

"Her selfless love for him.

"And so her soul is pure, uncorrupted. Your soul, Kikyou, is dark, filled with only hatred. We inside the Shikon no Tama have made our decision. We will stay with our protector, our rightful protector, and anyone she wishes. We will stay with her, even as her life energy slips away. Kagome is no longer merely Kikyou's reincarnation. Now she is more. She always was."

The jewel floated to Kagome's throat. She gasped as it touched her skin, but quickly went still. Inuyasha touched it, and it glowed under his caress.

"Yes, beloved of our protector."

"Can I wish for anything?" Inuyasha whispered. 

"Yes, of course you can."

"Then I wish for Kagome's life." 

The jewel flickered for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry, beloved, but the miko must make the wish for you." Inuyasha lowered his head as the others rested their hands on his shoulders. Kikyou stared at the jewel around Kagome's neck.

'It refused me,' she thought, her hand shaking at her sides. 'Am I really as dark as it says I am?' Kikyou crossed the field to the others, stepping lightly as she passed the bodies along the battlefield. Kouga spotted her before she came any closer and stepped in front of the group, Sesshoumaru standing by his side.

"I don't want to cause trouble," she whispered. Kouga snorted, his claws stretched at her chest.

"Killing Kagome is no trouble?" 

Rin ran up to Sango's side, holding her hand as she turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome be ok?" she asked. Sango hugged her close, not knowing how to tell the child that Kagome was leaving them forever. Kagome's breathing slowed slightly, then struggled to pick up its original pace. Kikyou lowered herself to one knee, her head to her chest.

"I ask for Inuyasha's forgiveness." 

Inuyasha glared at her, pity replacing the love that once shone in his eyes. "You've avenged yourself, Kikyou. I won't be following you to Hell."

Kikyou sighed sadly. "I don't want you to. You swore to protect her. Now keep your promise." 

The others stared at her in confusion, waiting for her to explain.

"If you kill me, then my part of her soul will help her to hang on until you find some way to help her. You have to do it, Inuyasha." 

Inuyasha shook his head. "I can't kill you, Kikyou." 

Kouga stepped toward her, seeing red. "I can if you won't, dog breath." 

He reached for her when Sesshoumaru picked him up by his collar. Kouga sputtered and growled, desperately trying to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sesshoumaru dropped him, and he crashed to the ground.

"Try not to be so stupid for once, Higher Mountain." 

Kouga growled, but stayed where he was. Inuyasha stood up, bracing Kagome in his arms, as he stepped forward. He stopped beside Sesshoumaru, glancing up at him expectantly. Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted Kagome from his arms. Inuyasha stepped forward, Tetsusaiga drawn from its sheath. Kikyou brushed her hair away from her neck as he raised the sword. He stood for a moment, watching her as she waited for the blow.

"Do it, Inuyasha. I am already dead. Just return me to where I belong."

Inuyasha dropped the sword and sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do it."

Kikyou gazed at him, sadness and compassion for his position in her eyes. Her hand reached for the fallen blade.

"You love her. Be happy with her. You deserve to be." 

She plunged the rusty weapon in her chest as he moved to stop her. She smiled at him as it sank deeper, ripping out her back.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. You won't have to pull it out." 

Kikyou jerked it free and exploded into ashes and dirt. The wind picked up the particles and scattered them into the four winds. A light shimmered in front of Inuyasha, then zoomed past him and into Kagome. She jerked forward in Sesshoumaru's grasp, then settled down. Her breathing steadied, but her heartbeat continued to weaken. Inuyasha stood in front of them.

"What should I do?" he asked Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru passed her back to him. "You already know."

Inuyasha nodded and sat down, crossing his legs. He cupped Kagome's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

------

Cloaked Figure: {::still holding SF::} There, you see. SF wouldn't kill Kagome. You scared her for nothing.

Inu-chan: But Kagome's not awake yet! She's still dead, and I'm still going to kill that bird! {::charges toward SF and Cloaked Figure::}

Cloaked Figure:: Any closer and I'm not responsible for what I do. {::Inu-chan ignores him, coming closer with his fist balled up::} Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you. {::A stream of water knocks Inu-chan down, then an icicle forms over his heart::} Now listen closely. I'm not for this crap today. You sit still and don't move until I say.

Inu-chan: Forget you! I'm gonna cut off your head! {::moves to stand up, but the icicle shoves him back down::}

Cloaked Figure: {::watching as Inu-chan struggles::} Well, it seems like we'll have some peace until SF wakes up. The preview and the responses are below.

Chapter Eight: The Purity of the Blood

His eyes suddenly snapped open, his stomach knotting as the breath left his lungs with a woosh. 

'Oh shit.' 

He grimaced, but refused to let go of the recovering girl in his grasp. Inuyasha doubled over, mentally calling for Sesshoumaru. He was at Inuyasha's side in an instant, already cradling Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha stared up at him as he grasped his stomach. He tried to stand up, but the force of the pain sent him back down. Sango and the others stared at him and Sesshoumaru.

"What's happening?" Sango called to him. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't even shrug. "I don't know. I've never seen this before."

Responses: 

Dark Dragon34: Your wish is my command.

Suzuko: It's coming to a slow end, but not for a few chapters. Don't worry, there's another story to this four-part series.

Ookami Spirit Hishaha: Thanks! The best one thought is 'Soladad' by Thunk. That's what inspired me to write this one.

LadyoftheDragons1: I know...I'm such a meanie. I hope this chapter fixes everything.

TuEsDaY: Thanks a lot!

Tessa3: Hey, I said I'd introduce the cloaked dude on Wednesday. I'd never leave you guys hanging like that on purpose!

Tranador: Thanks! I'm glad you're one who has an open mind! I've been flamed at least once for every story.

Em Starcatcher: I don't care, she's evil and that's it for me. Cloaked Figure: So closed-minded SF-chan. Can't you at least try to see things from her point of view? SF: Ummmmmm....nope. Don't think so. No prob though. That's your opinion and believe it or not, I value them. Oh and in 'To Bear' I've found a special place for you. You're in the 'Sesshoumaru's Influence' chapter.

Jack Sparrow1: I so feel like a street pharmacist. Cloaked Figure: Can you even spell 'street pharmacist'? SF: Shut up. You're supposed to be nice to me, not pick on me.

Del_Kaidin: You know me, the usual evilness. I'm good at that sort of thing. No, seriously, I'm going to do something surprising in the next chapter, so be ready for it.

Bikutoria: Cloaked Figure: See, people are already interested in me! SF: No they are not! They only want to know why you use water. Cloaked Figure: Should we tell her now? SF: Nah, let's wait until the next 'To Bear Witness' update. Then we'll tell her.

Aipora Tsuki: I surely will! Thanks for the love and welcome to the nut house!

Sugarhigh:P: Thanks a lot, I think! Was I too mean to leave it like that?

Sukuri: Did you copy and paste the first chapter of 'Tested'? If you did, _please _send it to me. My computer ate it! Can you believe it did that?! Oh, don't worry about a review. Now that school has started, I'm grateful for the ones that I get and I totally understand when one's too busy to review. 

Roh-Talin: Oh Lord! My computer does that all the time! Stupid things! -_-' But no worries, because any question you have, I'd be more than happy to answer.

Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks a lot! Yup, Kikyou offs herself. I don't know about you, but I feel somewhat lacking. I always thought Kagome would do it. {::shrugs::} Oh well.

BeyondWords: I didn't know you read this story. Wow. I never tire of hearing that! ^.^ Not a prob. How is class anyway? And did you say you had a..._rat_?

Hoshi-chan1: What's the matter? {::tries not to cry too::} Did you think I'd really kill Kagome? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. Don't worry, I'm working on that as we speak.

Sailor Mini Venus: Thanks for the love! It's always welcome!

AkiraDruid316: Don't worry, I'm coming with more soon!


	9. The Purity Of the Blood

{Disclaimer: See chapter one big baby! ^.^}

SF: I totally forgot to post this a few weeks ago. Forgive me people! 

Chapter Eight: The Purity of the Blood

"What's he doing?" Kouga growled as he stepped toward Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru picked him up again, shaking him this time before sending him back to the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"He's trying to put the moves on my woman!"

"That's the only way to save her!" Sesshoumaru hissed. "Or would you rather love her in death?" Kouga sighed and retreated to Sango's side. Shippou was confused.

'Why doesn't he just do like he did at the Demon Tournaments?' he wondered. 'He could just give her his blood, unless…' Shippou's eyes widened. 'He's starting the first part of the mating ritual!'

*********

Inuyasha took a deep breath for a moment before continuing. His fang sliced Kagome's lip open and stabbed a hole in his tongue. His tongue opened her mouth as he gently tugged on her injured lip, forcing his blood down her throat as hers slid down his. He could hear Sesshoumaru's gentle goading, coaching him as he performed this sacred ritual in the middle of this field stained in blood. Kagome's heartbeat quickened and her pale face became flushed with color and warmth. Her breathing returned to its normal rhythm. Inuyasha sighed his relief into the kiss. His eyes suddenly snapped open as his stomach knotted. 

'Oh shit.' 

He grimaced, but refused to let go of the recovering girl in his grasp. Inuyasha doubled over, mentally calling for Sesshoumaru. He was at Inuyasha's side in an instant, already cradling Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha stared up at him as he grasped his stomach. He tried to stand up, but the force of the pain sent him back down. Sango and the others stared at him and Sesshoumaru.

"What's happening?" Sango called to him. 

"I don't know. I've never seen this before."

Inuyasha started to convulse, still clutching his sides, his eyes squeezed shut. Even Kouga was starting to get a little worried. Inuyasha suddenly went still. Sango kneeled beside him, checking his pulse.

"He's still alive, but has passed out." 

Sesshoumaru watched in relief, then in pride as the crescent appeared behind Kagome's ear. Sango's gasp snapped his attention to her.

"What is it, Sango?" 

Sango paled as she looked away from Inuyasha to him. "Did Inuyasha have any of the blue potion you gave him for the battle and the Demon Tournaments?"

"Ah HA!" Kouga shouted. "I knew the bastard cheated."

"He beat you with his own strength, Higher Mountain." Sesshoumaru told him, his annoyance clear in his voice at having to explain this to him.

"The blue potion was only to temporally give him the marks of my family, enabling him to transform like a full demon. Back to Sango's question. No. Why?" 

Sango paled even further as Shippou patted her hand. His gaze fell on Inuyasha and he jumped on his head for a closer look.

"Holy shit," he muttered, earning himself a good wallop from Miroku.

"Ow!"

"Children shouldn't curse, no matter what the circumstances." 

Then he saw the reason for Shippou's outburst.

"Holy shit."

"Exactly!" piped the little kitsune. Sesshoumaru, finally annoyed that no one was telling him what was so interesting, {AN: As I'm sure the rest of you are.} reached down and lifted Inuyasha's head by his hair. His eyes widened as a glow lit up his face. 

Inuyasha was changing. 

His face was marked with stripes, and a crescent was burning itself into his forehead. His ears were sliding off the top of his head to the side, coming to points at the ends. His hair glistened as his scent shifted slightly. 

Sesshoumaru stared at him in amazement.

"Seems Kagome's blood is a lot more powerful than I thought. No wonder Ryuukossei wanted to kidnap her at the tournaments."

"What's happened to him?" whispered Shippou. 

Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly, then stood up. "Can't you tell. He's become a full demon."

{AN: Now you know. So don't shoot me.}

------

Inu-chan: She…she made me a full demon-

Kagome: {::glaring at SF::} And used my blood to do it! Why did you do that SF?

Silver Fox: {::in the back of the stage at the computer::} Because the bitch is nuts!

SF: {::at Silver Fox::} Shut up! {::to Kagome::} Oh come on now, you mean to tell me that you didn't see this one coming?

{::Inu-cast shake their heads except Sesshou::}  


Inu-chan: {::to Sesshou::} And why are you not surprised?

Sesshou: As Silver Fox so eloquently put it 'The bitch is crazy.' I have learned to expect the unexpected.

Inu-chan: Oh.

SF: _Anyway_, the preview and the review responses are below. Why am I stuck on stage with a bunch of nuts?

Responses:

Calender: Sorry for the late review! I didn't get this until late. Kikyou was a real trip, wasn't she? But all's better now.

Nankinmai: I know, I'm a real trip. I can't help it. To make up for it, I'll promise you something: No one will die in 'Trial of the Century'. Sesshou: You already broke that promise. SF: For real? When? Sesshou: When you kill Na- SF: {::clamps her hand over Sesshou's mouth::} Shhhhh...let her find out for herself.

Morlana: You know, I don't know. I haven't the slightest clue why. I knew I forgot something. Oh well, back to work...

Del_Kaidin: Hey, I'm not trying to make you like Kikyout! I swear! It's just that I manipulate her to do what I need her to do, then I get rid of her. I'm such a mooch! Wasn't Inu-chan a good boy for that? He's smart sometimes. Contrary to popular belief, he has a brain. It's just always wrapped around ramen. I thought about those two, but I'm not entirely sure about the 'Unexpected Allies' series. I mean, that's three stories! I wouldn't want to be a burden on the site host.

Badgerwolf: I know! I thought that when I first heard about it! Shame on Kikyou!

Jack Sparrow1: Sorry, in this one Miroku doesn't get the girl. I know, that sucks but he does get someone. Thanks for the love!

PasoLover: Thanks a lot! I rather hope she'd do something like that in the anime! 

Tessa3: I wouldn't do that to you. That's why I update so often! Don't worry about it. I respect weird moods. They make the best stories. That and eating shrimp alfredo before bed.

BeyondWords: Nicodemus, how cute! At least you're not dissecting yours. A friend of mine is in some weird class where he has to dissect his. {::shudders::} I've heard of that experiment thought. I did a similar one on my brother, but I didn't put him in a box. My classes are alright, except for Culinary and Hospitality Mathematics and my internship. I have to work at this catering company until Dec. Last week we catered a birthday party for a three year old. The party ended at 7. We were still cleaning at 9. Now that's my idea of hell.

Tranador: Your wish is my command! Another chapter, coming up!

Em Starcatcher: You bet! Of course I wouldn't forget about you! And be quiet Sesshou, or I'll cancel every fic you're in!

Bikutoria: You saw right through that huh? I knew you would. And yes he can boil water. He's very useful when the power goes out and I need to make a quick pasta dish. Silver Fox: Shame on you SF. Don't listen to her. I can't cook.

Jetflash: Thanks a lot and welcome! Um, as for the Kaze no Kizu, I started and finished this fic before I saw those episodes so yeah, this is before the Toutousai episodes. Sorry about that.

Ladyof thedragons1: I know, I'm a bad bird. Shame on me! 

Ayakumi: I didn't mean to forget about you or the others at MM. It's just been kinda difficult to update both sites with mm misbehaving like it did. Don't worry, I'm going to get mm updated as soon as possible. I agree with you about Kikyout. She is a bleeding psycho (or like my brother likes to say 'psych-hoe) but I had to do that for the sake of the plot. In my opinion, she's no better than Naraku. The 24th huh? No can do, but Happy Birthday anyway. Do you read 'To Bear Witness' too?

Hoshi-chan1: So sorry about that! I didn't mean to forget you. School is turning my brain to mush. I'm starting to warm up to Kouga too...

Sukuri: Thanks a lot! I appreciate it! I don't have msn unfortunately, but if you ever find a way to im me let me know. I haven't seen your link. It might have gotten lost in the files.

Angel of Starlight: You'll see who the cloaked figure is on the latest chapter of 'To Bear Witness'.

Zipora Tsuki: I know, I'm a nut! I don't know what's wrong with me. These ideas attack me in the middle of the night and beat the brakes off me until I write them. {::sob::} It's so sad. The cloaked figure is one the latest chapter of 'To Bear Witness'. Did I spell your name wrong? {:sigh::} That's the effect of too much studying.

Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks a lot! I'm glad the bitch is toast too! 

Vipper902: But of course! I happen to be a big fan of Limp Bizcuit, even if I sometime forget how to spell their name.

Insomni-maniac: Alright then...calm down a moment there. Don't scare the muse, or else she'll quit working. Thanks for the love though!

Lil-Strange-Person: The fluff is coming in the last chapter!

Koinu: Miroku will find someone, I promise. As a matter of fact, you've met her already. You know, that's a really good question. I don't know what happened to the others. Far as I could tell, what Kikyou did was kinda like a Kame-mea Wave. (DBZ) Anyone in the path not protected was turned to dust. Yup, all of the fics at the moment but two are dreams. 'Second Chance' was written in memory of a friend's dog and 'To Bear Witness' was spawned by educational tv. You can actually learn something from those channels.

Fireash: I totally forgot to update this story three weeks in a row! I'm such a bad girl! Oh, and thanks for wanting to send pictures. If you do, please send them to SiOnErChest@aol.com!


	10. Rejection

{Disclaimer: See chapter one big baby! ^.^}

Chapter Nine: Rejection

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings as Sango and Miroku peered down at him.

"Are you ok?" Sango whispered as he sat up.

"Feh."

"He's fine," Miroku quipped, a slight smile on his face. Inuyasha scowled, but otherwise ignored him as he looked around the hut to the other side of the room. Kagome rested inside her sleeping bag, her hands curled under her chin with a gentle smile on her face. 

"Is she…"

"She'll be fine," Miroku assured him. "But you, my friend. We don't know what happened to you."

"What are you talking about?" 

Sango passed him Kagome's mirror. "You should take a look at this."

Inuyasha grabbed the mirror, nearly dropping it when he looked at his reflection. "What the hell…"

"It happened after you marked her," Myouga explained from Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"But how?"

Myouga puffed up proudly. "I took the time to do research on Lady Kagome's blood. It turns out that my guess as to her being a copy of the Shikon was correct. Only Lady Kagome is purer than the jewel, so when a wish is made, it's granted in it's purist form. When you wished for her life, my lord, it gave you what you wanted as well."

"But isn't Inuyasha's demon blood harder to contain like that?" Sango asked as she kneeled beside Kagome. "Besides, I thought there was a chance that Inuyasha wouldn't remember us if he did."

Myouga shook his head. "Apparently the priestess powers in Lady Kagome's blood tamed the beast within him. Had he made the wish on the original Shikon no Tama, I don't think he would be as he is now."

"I see…I guess." Miroku scratched his head thoughtfully. "As long as Inuyasha and Kagome are ok, then everything is well."

Inuyasha glanced at him, then back at his reflection. His ears were on the sides of his head now, but they twitched much like his old ones did. He bore the same marks from the demon tournaments, and his hair was finer than it used to be. To the others around him it wasn't that big of a difference, but to Inuyasha it was colossal.

'What's she gonna say?' Inuyasha wondered as he looked at Kagome. 'What is she gonna say when she finds out that she did this?'

"Hey," Inuyasha said, noticing someone missing. "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about finishing something."

Inuyasha nodded, shaking his head in amusement. 'I bet he's finishing something. I can't wait to see what he gives her.

*******

Sesshoumaru crossed the battlefield, kicking over the bodies of demons in his search. Sango and the others were back at Kaede's village, nursing the unconscious Inuyasha and Kagome. They hadn't noticed him slip into the night, making his way back to the scene of battle so many hours before. He climbed the steps to Naraku's castle's entrance, the smell of the deceased demon threatening to make his face freeze in a grimace. On the deck lies what he was searching for. He lifted it up, inspecting it for anything that could be missing. Finding nothing wrong, he picked it up and carried it away from the castle back to Northwestern, one hand tensing around the Tenseiga.

*******

"Inuyasha, when are you going to tell Kagome that you're full demon now?" Shippou asked Inuyasha from below the Sacred Tree. 

It had only taken Inuyasha three days to regain consciousness, but Kagome was out for a week before she came to. During that time, Sesshoumaru was teaching him how to change forms. They both learned that the puppy ears were one of his true images, including the giant dog he turned into at the Demon Tournaments. Sesshoumaru trained him how to change his appearance, from simple things like his hair color, to more difficult techniques like changing his height and being able to hold his human image during the day. Inuyasha absorbed this new information eagerly, like a sponge. 

When Kagome woke up, it was to the half demon she'd known for a year, not the new full blooded demon he'd become. Today, he and Shippou were waiting for her to return home to take her to Sango and Sesshoumaru's joining ceremony. Kirara was with them, since she would be carrying Kagome there so Inuyasha could run beside them. 

Her scent came from the well before her voice.

"Hey, can I get a little help, please?"

Inuyasha grumbled slightly and dropped in front of the well. He reached down and pulled her up, nearly dropping her back in in his surprise. She was dressed in the kimono he gave her after the battle against the east. The Shikon no Tama glistened against her throat, and the rose he'd given her pinned against the high bun on the crown of her head. She blushed under his intense gaze. {Picture please. Remember, though, that Inuyasha is in the same robes he was in in the Demon Tournaments.}

"How do I look?" she whispered. Inuyasha only stared at her dumbly as he sat her down on the other side. 

Shippou leaped in her arms, taking her attention away from the mesmerized demon in front of her. "You look beautiful, Kagome." 

Kagome smiled and patted his head in thanks. She walked past Inuyasha, who was still gawking, to Kirara. Kirara transformed and Kagome climbed on.

"Inuyasha, are you coming?" she called, giggling when he shook his head and turned to them. Kirara growled in amusement before leaping into the distance toward Northwestern, leaving Inuyasha to catch up.

*******

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the celebration. Sango and Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the dinner table, each stealing glances at each other as the guests came to give their blessings. Demons from around the countryside attended the union, Kaede's village as well. Kaede and Shippou were teasing Myouga about his lack of alcohol control, and Kagome and Rin were dancing to the orchestra . Even Miroku seemed to be having a good time, showing one of the village girls the scar the wind tunnel left after Naraku was blown into oblivion. As I said, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Everyone, that is, but Inuyasha.

He stood on the balcony overlooking the servant village, watching the little lights in the huts. He sighed and lowered his head to the balcony rail.

'How am I going to tell Kagome I'm full demon?' he wondered. 'That HER blood turned me into one in the first place? She's gonna be devastated.'

*********

Kagome stood behind Inuyasha as he stood there with his head to the rail. 'I bet he blames me for Kikyou's death,' she thought. She was trying really hard not to cry, knowing he would be mad if he knew she was watching him. 'It is my fault. If I had only stayed out of the way. Kikyou could still be here and her and Inuyasha could be together.' Kagome sighed quietly and pattered across the room to the balcony. 'The least I can do is say I'm sorry.'

*********

Inuyasha was so deep in thought, he didn't hear Kagome coming until she was almost at his side. He jerked his head up, glaring at her. Kagome started, then sighed. 'I should have expected this,' she said to herself as she reached for him. Inuyasha stepped back, avoiding her touch. 

'If only she knew, she'd never touch me again. She doesn't deserve to touch anything so filthy, so depraved as to use her the way I did.'

Kagome let her hand fall to her side, it choosing to finger one of the scenes on her kimono instead. Inuyasha stared at her, overcome once again in her beauty.

"Inuyasha, I came out here to say thank you for the kimono. And the flower. They're both beautiful." 

Inuyasha nodded. "You're…welcome, Kagome."

She looked up at him, only to see tears in his eyes. Tears welled up in her own.

'He's thinking about Kikyou. He misses her. Its my fault she killed herself.' 

{Yes, it is extremely stupid for her to think that Kikyou killing herself is her fault, but Kagome has done dumber things.}

Kagome reached to touch him again, and again Inuyasha shrugged away from her grasp. A tear slid down her cheek, but the lack of light on the landing prevented Inuyasha from seeing it.

"Inuyasha, about Kikyou-"

"I don't want to hear it." 

Kagome stepped closer to him, trying to see his eyes. "But Inuyasha, I just want to say I'm-"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to hear it?" He turned back to the balcony. "You're so annoying. Just leave, would you?"

Kagome stared at his back for a while, before closing her eyes. 'He hates me,' she told herself. 'Oh God, he hates me.' She opened them again, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you mean that?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Are you deaf or something? Yes, I want you to leave." 

Kagome nodded and walked off the balcony landing into the connecting room. Kagome broke into a run, fast putting distance between herself and Inuyasha. She ran blindly, not noticing a bright yellow figure step into her path until it was too late.

"OOMPH!"

Kagome and Sakura fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. They struggled to untangle themselves as Miroku came sauntering down the hallway.

"My, my, my. I've died and gone to heaven."

Sakura threw the goblet she was carrying to the kitchen at him. It rebounded off the wall and bounced off his head.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes as she stood up, reaching down to help Kagome to her feet. When Kagome didn't take it, she kneeled down to peer in her face. Sakura motioned for the monk to come closer as Kagome's soft sob reached his ears.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?" Sakura pleaded, wrapping her arms around Kagome's shaking shoulders. Miroku followed suit, wrapping his arms around both girls. Kagome whispered through her sobs. "He hates me. He blames me for Kikyou. I know he does. I can't stand for him to hate me!" She broke into fresh sobs. Sakura looked at Miroku questioningly. "What is she talking about?"

"Inuyasha. Don't ask about the Kikyou thing."

At the mention of the dead miko's name, Kagome's sobs grew more intense, shaking her small frame violently. Sakura rested her head on her shoulder as Miroku rubbed her back. (not in his perverse way, either.)

"Kagome, Lord Inuyasha loves you. He just doesn't know how to show it." Sakura smiled as Kagome lifted her tear-stained face to hers. 

"That's right, Kagome. Besides, Kikyou didn't really kill herself. She only went back to where she belonged. You have to understand that, even if you were passed out during the whole thing."

"But you didn't hear him. He can't stand to be near me. He doesn't want me to touch him. He doesn't want me here!"

Another wave of sobs rose from her throat as Miroku and Sakura soaked in her words.

"Did he say that, Kagome?" 

Kagome nodded.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, my lady," Sakura assured her. Kagome shook her head as a gong went off in the reception hall. "No, he meant it. And if he wants me to leave, then I will."

She stood up and, drying her face on the sleeve of her kimono, walked back to the reception hall, leaving Miroku and Sakura wondering what she planned to do.

--------

Inu-chan: What's with you and this story? Why can't you remember to update it?

SF: I don't know. I don't mean to forget. It's not like I plan this kind of thing! As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of posting the rest of the story next week!

Kagome: Um, SF?

SF: Yeah. 

Kagome: Aren't there only two chapters left to the story?

SF: {::flipping through the story::} It is! Well, would you look at that?

Inu-chan: Why are you so stupid! This is the only current I/K story posted and you're ignoring it! 

SF: I'M NOT IGNORING IT!!!!!! I have shit to do Inu-chan! I'm trying to _graduate_ this December, you jackass!

Inu-chan: And what does that have to do with me?

SF: If I graduate like I'm supposed to, then I can finish 'What a Difference'. If you keep hounding me-

{Kagome and the rest of the cast snickers.}

SF: Then I can't get done! Do you want that? IF I HAVE TO TAKE ONE MORE SEMESTER, I'M GOING TO MAKE DOG FOOD OUT OF YOU!!!!! GOT IT?

Inu-chan:{::backing away::} Got it. Jeez. You didn't have to snap like that.

SF: {::taking a deep breath::} Good. The preview and the responses are below.

Chapter Eleven: The Gift

Sango stared at her for a moment before looking down. 'Why does Kagome sound so false, like she's trying to be happy? What's wrong?' The questions were quickly forgotten when she saw what was in Kagome's hand. It was a small paper envelope. Sango reached for it. Before the little envelope exchanged hands, Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist.

"What happens next, if anything, is not your fault."

Responses: 

Aisuru1: Me too! I don't think she's as weak as some tend to make her to be. Plus I'm a girl power chick anyway!

BeyondWords: The experiment went rather well. I put one of those laughing toys that only come on when you put light on them in the refrigerator on a bag of chips. When he opened the cabinet door, the toy started laughing, I came running trying to see what was up and he got cussed out for trying to eat my stuff. He still tries, but I see him pause, like he's waiting for the bag to start laughing or something. ; ) Good stuff if you ask me. The previews are supposed to inspire reviews -.-; but I forgot to put one. The cliffhangers just happen. 

Sukuri: I totally forgot to explain what happened! Thank goodness you came along! That would have been a mess. I thought about putting it on her lip, but that would be a nuisance, don't you think? 

Em Starcatcher: -.-; Yeah, I forgot. Didn't realize it until after I posted the bleeding chapter. Inu-chan, please don't go overboard. And whatever you do, DON'T hit anyone.

D-Chan3: I do have plans for Kagome, but it's not to become demon. Nope, but you'll like it all the same.

Nankinmai: I didn't know Inuyasha became a full youkai in 'Turnabout'. I thought it was a temporary effect of Kagome getting angry. {::shrugs::} But what do I know. Yup, Sesshou gets to protect a grown-up this time, and I intend for it to create a few...problems for him. {::wink-wink::} Sango was still inside. No one likes what Sesshou's planning. Sesshou: I do. SF: You would. Sesshou and Kagome are in Boston to stay, but Inuyasha and the others will visit from time to time. Once in November, and once in December for Sesshoumaru's birthday. Oh, and I can't explain the necklace yet. I will give you a hint though: It's heavy, but not because it's a diamond...

Tessa3: Yeah, it was. I apologize. Interning is hell. Sango and Sesshou won't truly be focused on until the last book.

Jack Sparrow1: I'm still waiting on the flames, but they don't seem to be coming. Hmmmm...perhaps Inu-chan becoming a full demon was a good idea. Nope, Kagome's human. I'm glad someone said something about that. I have some things to change about the next chapter.

Badgerwolf: So far, all Inu-chan's blood did was mark her behind her ear. I figured that would be a bit different than the usual bite. Oh, and her's turned him into a full demon. I think Myouga explained how in the above chapter.

xnycz azn angelx: Sorry about taking so long. I forgot to update. Won't happen again, promise!

Amethyst hanyou:Yeah, that was the entire chapter. I couldn't help it! I interned the night before I posted this. I'm so sorry! {::starts to cry::}

Fireash: Cool! I love Pics! If you do send them, could you send it to my mailing address? It's FlamingRyuu1059@aol.com.

Lunar Kitty: Myouga explained it in the above chapter, but if you're confused let me know and I'll do my best to explain. If you're _still _confused ('cause I sometimes can't explain my way out of a paper bag) let me know and I'll get Moms to explain. Her's are the best.

LadyoftheDragons1: I know! Don't you love surprises! Wait till you see the three I have planned for 'Trial'! 

Zipora Tsuki: I'm glad you're happy. Kagome doesn't know yet. As a matter of fact, she doesn't find out ofr a while...

insomni-maniac: LOL. I'm sending the guys with the nice jackets and the happy pills to your house as soon as possible. ^.^

Jetflash: I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. I haven't the slightest idea when this story is. {::shrugs::} Sad, I know but at least I admit it. Sorry about the confusion. I'm a new Inu fan. That explains the mix-up.

Sugarhighs:P: I'm so sorry about that. I forgot again. I'm so bad! I'm a bad birdy! {::starts to cry::} I'll finish it, I promise!


	11. The Gift

{Disclaimer: See chapter one big baby! ^.^}

Chapter Ten: The Gift

Sesshoumaru stood by the stairs in front of the crowd, waiting patiently for them to be quiet. Kagome, Miroku and Shippou stood in the front of the crowd. Shippou whispered to Miroku his concern over Kagome's pale appearance, but Miroku told him not to be worried and pay attention. Inuyasha came off the balcony to see what was going on, taking a position in the back of the room. Sango stood beside Sesshoumaru as he glimpsed over the crowd. She, like everyone else in the room, wanted to know what was coming next. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, gaining the stragglers attention.

"Thank you for coming, everyone. It pleases my mate to see so many people here to celebrate this union. In completing this union, I have a small gift for her. Come down."

Sango followed his outstretched hand to the top of the stairs and gasped. Kohaku stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in a formal gi. {SF: I'm not Japanese, so I haven't a clue as to what to put him in. Sue me, or, if you feel like it, send me the right thing to put him in and I'll do it. See, I can be reasonable, contrary to popular opinion.} He ran down the entire flight to his sister's arms and cried.

"Sango!"

"Kohaku!" 

The siblings cried against each other. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for them to finish.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru told me about Naraku's influence on me, and that all the terrible things weren't my fault." His face darkened. "I still can't believe I killed so many."

Sango held him closer to her. "No, you didn't. Naraku did. You couldn't control what you did. Please don't blame yourself." Sango held him close as she gazed at Sesshoumaru. Everything she felt in that moment shone in her eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her silent thanks. Kohaku stepped away from her and shook his head.

"I'm hungry, nee-chan. I've got to eat!"

****

SF: Forgive the lack of fluff for this chapter. It's because of the massive headache I received from work. Anyway, on with the show!

****

Sango giggled after him as he disappeared into the banquet hall. She turned to Sesshoumaru and did something she saw Kagome do every time Inuyasha did something remarkable. She leaped into Sesshoumaru's arms, her arms draped around his neck as she cried against his neck.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Anytime." 

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Sango peered around Sesshoumaru's neck at the source of the noise. Kagome stood beside them, a small smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for you, Sango," she whispered. Sesshoumaru let her down and Sango hugged Kagome tightly.

"Thank you so much, Kagome!"

Kagome patted her arms and tugged gently from her grasp. "You're welcome. By the way, I haven't given you your gift."

Sango tipped her head to the side. "You haven't?"

"No. Here you go." 

Sango stared at her for a moment before looking down. 'Why does Kagome sound so false, like she's trying to be happy? What's wrong?' The questions were quickly forgotten when she saw what was in Kagome's hand. It was a small paper envelope. Sango reached for it. Before the little envelope exchanged hands, Kagome grabbed Sango's wrist.

"What happens next, if anything, is not your fault."

She let go and Sango pulled the envelope out of her hands.

Kagome started to disappear.

Shippou squeaked as Kagome faded slowly. She waved to the little kitsune.

"I want you to know I love you. All of you. You will always be in my heart. And Sesshoumaru," she turned to him, his eyes belying the sorrow that was in his own heart at seeing her go.

"Don't ever let Sango doubt your love for her. Don't play games with her. You'll never believe how much it'll hurt her if you do."

He nodded sagely at her wise words. Kagome gave them all one last smile as Inuyasha shoved his way to her through the crowd.

"Kagome! Kagome, wait!"

"Goodbye."

Her voice faded to a whisper as she disappeared. Inuyasha stopped, grasping the only thing he could before she faded completely. It was a small ribbon, the one she used to tie up her hair before the ceremony. She untied it during the celebration to let Rin play in it. Inuyasha hung his head as Shippou and the others pounced on him.

"What did you say, Inuyasha? What did you say to make her leave?" Shippou demanded, whacking the top of his head. Miroku lifted the sobbing child off him as Sango and Sesshoumaru settled beside him.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Kagome was crying a little before you called us, Sesshoumaru. She said something about Inuyasha blaming her for Kikyou."

Inuyasha scowled at him. "I never said that!"

"But did you tell her you didn't want to touch her? That you didn't want to be near her?"

"She doesn't want to be near me!"

"Did she say that?" Sango asked. Inuyasha stopped a moment, before shaking his head.

"Then you jumped to conclusions." 

Sesshoumaru stood up, helping Sango to her feet. "Go and get her, Inuyasha." 

Shippou stared at them as they ascended the spiral staircase.

"Where are you two going?"

Sesshoumaru smiled wickedly. "To finish the mating ceremony." 

Shippou blushed and returned his attention back to Inuyasha. "He's right, the pervert. Just go to the well and get her."

"I don't think that will work this time, Shippou."

"Why not?" 

Inuyasha sighed and grasped the rosary beads around his neck. With one smooth move, he lifted the subduing charm from his neck to his hand. Miroku and Shippou gasped.

"Maybe that's because you're full demon now."

"No. I felt the power leave it." 

Miroku shook his head sadly. "I don't understand. Why would she think you wanted her to leave?" 

Inuyasha spun around. "What was that?" Miroku gulped. Inuyasha shook him, regaining the attention of the dispersing crowd. "Don't make me ask you twice." 

Miroku cleared his throat as Inuyasha set him down. Sakura ran up to them, tears in her eyes. "My lord, is it true? Is Lady Kagome gone?" 

Inuyasha nodded. Sakura started to weep, resting her head in Miroku's robes. "Oh, my lord, why did you send her away? Why did you tell her to leave?" 

Inuyasha glared at her. "You think I told her to leave too, huh? Why is that?" 

Sakura peered up at him, tears staining her face. "My lord, she told us. The monk and I, as we stood in the hallway. She told us you said for her to leave you."

Inuyasha paled as his knees gave way. Sakura and the others helped him back to his feet.

"It is my fault, isn't it?" he whispered. 

Sakura gazed at him. "My lord, isn't that what you said?"

"That's what I said, but it isn't what I meant. I told her to leave me alone for the moment, because she doesn't know I'm a full demon now. She doesn't know its her blood that changed me." He shrugged out of their grasp and retreated to his room in the castle, leaving the others to stare behind him.

"How can one be so incredibly unlucky?" Miroku whispered as Shippou and Sakura started to cry.

----

SF: See, I'm trying to do better with this story. I'm actually finishing this story next week. Oh, and the preview and the responses are at the bottom.

Chapter Eleven: The Declaration

One look at the balled up girl sent him running to her side. He picked her up gently and used the toe of his shoe to open the back door, thankful it was unlocked. He called for her mother, then realized no one was home. 'Why would they leave her alone like this,' he wondered as he sat Kagome down on the couch. He marveled at the kimono she wore, and the odd flower in her hair as she cried against his shoulder. He patted her back gingerly, not really sure what he should do. Kagome raised her head to look at him.

Responses: 

Sugarhighs:P: Don't worry about it. I needed that cry. I was wrong. And that Right Said Fred thing was right on the dough. I thought about that and was like 'Woah, she's right.' I started laughing, Moms thought i was nuts...you know the rest. Thanks for the giggle.

badgerwolf: Because both Inu-chan and Kagome in the anime are this stupid. I don't know why, but they are. I'm always hollering 'Duh!' at the TV.

Suzuko: {::clocks Inu-chan upside the head::} Inu-chan: HEY!!! SF: Just doing what the lady ordered.

Sailor Mini Venus: Yup, everything will be OK. Promise. But not in this book. The next one is where everything becomes green again.

Tranador: I'm so sorry to do this to you, but don't worry! Inu-chan and Kagome aren't through yet! One more chapter, then it's on to 'Redemption'!

Sunkistchick: Wow! Long time no holler for real! Good to see you!

Nightfall2525: The Sango/Sesshoumaru relationship in this fic was written to see if I could do it. I don't believe I've done a very good job with them, so I don't think I'll do another. I'm kinda scared to do the Kouga/Kagome one I said I would do. I don't want to screw it up.

Jetflash: {::cringing behind the podium::} Look, don't hurt me ok? I'm sorry for the angst, it wasn't planned. I'm fixing it right now, but it won't appear until the last part of the series. 

LadyoftheDragons1: I'm going to fix it, just not in this fic. Don't worry, b/c all will go right in the world when I post 'Redemption'.

Tenshi no Yami: Yeah, well I know you're not happy with me today. I know, it sucks, but Redemption will be so much better. Plus its the last book, so everyone will be happy as clams about that. 

fruitloopsandorangejuice: I'm coming with more soon. 


	12. The Declaration

{Disclaimer: See chapter one big baby! ^.^}

SF: Sorry about how late this chapter is. Silver actually locked me out of his laptop. I had to beg to get the chapter, then run home after work to load it. What I don't get is how he did that. I mean, he barely knows how to work the thing, no less do what he did. And he won't tell me either…grrrr…

Chapter Eleven: The Declaration

Inuyasha sat in the windowsill in the study, staring at the stars. The celebration had dispersed hours ago, but since Kagome left, he didn't feel much like celebrating. He sat now in his natural form, the pointed ears and the stripes startling anyone who didn't expect them. Inuyasha sighed, cursing his stupidity.

"How in the hell did this happen?" he asked himself as a tear slid down his cheek. He could hear Kagome's laughter on the breeze as it drifted by him.

"Why didn't I tell her I loved her? Why did I wait? It's too late now." 

A small creek at the door turned his head around. Shippou scurried in and stood below him, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks at the slightest upset.

"Inuyasha, Sakura has calmed down. She and Miroku forgive you." 

Inuyasha turned away, ready to dismiss the child when he continued:

"But I don't agree with them. I don't think you did anything wrong, other than put your foot in your mouth. I think you think Kagome will hate you if you tell her what you are. I don't think so. I think she'll love you anyway, no matter if you're full blooded or half. And the fact that she helped you will only make her happy. So you didn't know that? So what? We all make mistakes. But now we'll never see Kagome again." 

Shippou started to cry. Inuyasha turned to berate him, but when he looked at him, he couldn't. Watching him reminded him of Kagome. He knew then that he had a kindred spirit in his pain. Inuyasha reached down and cradled the child in his lap, stroking his ponytail in the same way he'd seen Kagome do so many times before. He rocked gently, waiting for Shippou's whimpering to stop before speaking:

"Shippou, it's my fault. If I wasn't such a coward, I would have told her earlier. Instead, I let her leave. Its my punishment for being so stupid, but you shouldn't suffer because of me." He dried the child's face, giving him a sad smile.

"I want you to stay with me. Here."

Shippou looked at him curiously. "Sesshoumaru wouldn't want me to stay here. You either."

Inuyasha chuckled, a ghost of its former self. It was enough, however, to make Shippou wonder about his sanity.

"Shippou, this isn't Sesshoumaru's castle. It's mine." He calmed down a little at Shippou's surprise. "This is my castle because I'm the Great Demon of this part of the West. That's why the servants here only listen to me, Sesshoumaru and Sango are on the southern wing of the castle, and why my clothes have changed to the robes I wore in the Demon Tournament." Inuyasha turned back to his view of the sky as Shippou stared at him in amazement.

"I want you to stay here with me. We'll wait for her together." 

Shippou smiled and hugged Inuyasha fiercely, causing them to fall backward into the study on Inuyasha's back with a thud. Shippou cringed, expecting Inuyasha to rant and rave about how careless he was. When he opened his eyes, Inuyasha stared back at him, a smile crossing his face. He set Shippou down and stood up, dusting himself off.

"You are so much like Kagome," he winked "like your _mother_, it's scary." He reached for Shippou's hand and guided him out of the study. They walked down the hall to the eastern part of the castle.

"Let's pick out your room." 

Shippou gazed up at him, a newfound respect for the grieving dog demon. 'Inuyasha's hurting too, maybe more than me. He's right. We do need each other.' He smiled. His sudden quietness disturbed Inuyasha. He looked down and found him smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing Papa. Lead the way." 

Inuyasha smiled back and continued to walk, knowing Kagome would be pleased. {So sweet. I would love a picture of this. Oh yeah, he's still in the Demon Tournament kimono.}

********

"Don't worry, Sango. Inuyasha will go get her in the morning and everything will be fine, you'll see." Sesshoumaru kissed her cheek and retired back into the bedroom, finding it more than ironic that he was in the guest wing of the castle. 

Sango stood on the balcony, fingering the envelope in her hands. She finally reached inside and pulled out its contents. One was a small piece of paper. The other was the Shikon no Tama. Sango hadn't noticed it wasn't in its rightful place around Kagome's neck until now. She stared at it in wonder, returned it back to the envelope and sat down to read the note that came with it.

Dear Sango, 

If you're reading this, it means I've decided to leave the feudal era and return to my own time. For good. I know the well doesn't work if I don't have this, so I don't think I'll be coming back. I will miss you greatly. I just want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be the older sister I've always wanted.

I know you want to know why I left the Shikon no Tama with you. I can't keep it in my time. It will only tempt me to return here and face Inuyasha. I know now he doesn't love me, and never will. I'm tired of pretending that its ok to pine after him while he loves another, but my heart can't take it anymore. Please tell him I love him.

I left the Shikon no Tama with you , and not Kaede, because I feel like it would be in better hands with you than with her. It will disappear as soon as you make a wish. I instructed the jewel to obey you, for you to be happy in your new life. I hope it will serve you well.

Even though I won't see you again, you are always in my heart and in my memories. 

Love Always,

Kagome

P. S. : Take care of Inuyasha and Shippou for me. They need a sane female to keep them from killing each other."

Sango sobbed loudly, her mate rushing outside at the sound.

"Sango, what is it?"

Sango sobbed as she explained the letter, the well and Kagome's reason to leave. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and sighed. "This is destiny, Sango. Kagome chose her path, and you have chosen yours. Who knows, you may see her yet." He carried her from the balcony to the bed, gently setting her down as he kissed away her tears. "You can't change what's already happened. You can only enjoy the present. I know it hurts, but you must go on." His kisses became more intense as he moved from her cheeks to her throat. "Don't worry."

Sango looked at him, then giggled through her tears. "You're horny, aren't you love?"

"Unbelievably so."

He tackled her against the bed, her laughing as he sat and tickled her ribs. Sango swatted his hands away from her sides. "So impatient. This isn't like you." 

Sesshoumaru nuzzled against her neck, sending shivers down her spine to her toes. "I can be that way with you. I love you, remember?"

Sango blinked at him, not believing what she just heard. Sesshoumaru continued to smell her hair, unaware of the stunned state his mate was in.

"It's no fun if you don't participate."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, 'It's no fun if you don't'-"

"Before that?" 

Sesshoumaru raised himself to her eye level, brushing a stray hair away from her eyes as he answered her. "I love you."

Sango cried out and hugged him, kissing his ear in her happiness. Sesshoumaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

**********

Kagome stared at her surroundings. She was in her courtyard behind her house. "Oh God, I was hoping that wouldn't happen."

She sank into a fetal position beneath the Sacred Tree and cried, not realizing a lone figure was coming up the steps to the front of the house. He stopped before ringing the doorbell, standing still for a moment before putting down his package and turning the corner to the back of the house. One look at the balled up girl sent him running to her side. He picked her up gently and used the toe of his shoe to open the back door, thankful it was unlocked. He called for her mother, then realized no one was home. 'Why would they leave her alone like this,' he wondered as he sat Kagome down on the couch. He marveled at the kimono she wore, and the odd flower in her hair as she cried against his shoulder. He patted her back gingerly, not really sure what he should do. Kagome raised her head to look at him.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" 

{SF: HA! Ya'll thought it was someone else, didn't you? ::smirks, then ducks some flying fruit::}

Hojo shrugged his shoulders. "You're grandfather said you weren't feeling well. Are you ok?" 

Kagome nodded and leaned against him, tears spilling down her face again. This time Hojo hugged her, pulling her to him gently. He cried out suddenly as something zapped him.

"Ow!"

Kagome sat up quickly. "What is it?"

"Something shocked me." He looked down at the smoking hole in his sweater. 

Kagome gasped, running her fingers along the edge of the hole. "Oh my God, are you ok?" 

Hojo blushed a little, running his hands through his hair. "Yeah, but I wonder what did that?"

Kagome stared at the hole, then down at her kimono. "How in the world?" 

Hojo stared at her point of interest. "That's a pretty necklace, Kagome, but I think it's a little large for your throat." He paused at her silence before stealing a glance at her. Kagome had taken the necklace off, holding it in front of her face in total shock. Hojo leaned closer to her as she whispered

"What the-What's the Shikon no Tama doing here?"

Fin

SF: Yeah, I gave Kagome the last word in this one. Sesshoumaru had it in the last ones, so it's only fair. Now its time to switch gears and launch ourselves into the last part of this series. Don't change that channel, because next stop: Redemption.

Responses:

Anna_Asukura: Miroku is hanging around here somewhere. I'm going to make up for his lack of presence in December.

Jack Sparrow1: You're right, he should have. Or he could have told her what happened to him. Silly hanyou. But don't worry about a thing. He'll make things better soon.

Ookami Spirit Hishana: It's like this: the Shikon no Tama was really the only thing keeping her in the Feudal Ages (or that's the way things are in this story). As long as she possessed one tiny shard, she was straight. When she gave it to Sango, she basically faded from that time and back to hers. Get it now? If you don't, let me know and I'll have Moms to explain. She's good at that kind of thing.

Tenshi no Yami: Don't worry. He'll be better with words in about 500 years. You'll see.

Fireash: Kagome is so not going to kill herself. She's going to go on, live strong and fall in love with the man of her dreams...

Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks a lot! The sequel is coming in a few weeks.

Gray Wolf Demon: Thanks a lot. Mores on the way in a few weeks.

LadyoftheDragons1: It won't get fixed for a few weeks. Possibly not before Christmas either.

Suzuko: Yeah well, you never know what I'll do. Just ask anyone who's IM'ed me. 

Tranador: Sorry. Kagome never returns to the Feudal Era.

Tessa3: Here's the letter, and what was in it.

Sugarhigh:P: Thanks a lot, though now I'm kinda worried about your sanity. ^.^

The Big Pen: Not a problem. I'm getting to it as we speak. Thanks for the review!

Namesake: It gets better, but not right now. Redemption starts Thanksgiving Day. 

xnycz azn angelx: I wish I could, but I do whatever the Little Muse and Silver Fox tell me to. If they decide to do a I/K story, then that's what I type. I'm just swaying in their proverbial wind. I'll talk to them about it though.


	13. Reviews!

SF: Hello minna-sama! I've decided that, instead of making you wait until 'Redemption' comes out, to go ahead and post the reviewer responses early. So here they are!

P. S. : Redemption starts Thanksgiving Day!

Tranador: Thanks a lot! I promise to fix things soon!

Animegirl11: Now you know I'm going to fix this. I can't seem to keep angst for long. They upset me. I'm all for the happy ending!

Jack Sparrow87: I'm going to answer that question soon. I'm starting the new fic on Thanksgiving Day!

Sukuri: You know, I think so too. I can't help what the Little Muse gives me, but the S/K stories just seem to be pure golden for some reason. Strange, don't you think? Nope, Kagome's not going back to the Feudal Era. Sorry to say, but things will get better! And Sesshoumaru never seems to care, but I guarantee you he heeds Kagome's words to the letter!

Tessa3: I'm starting the next book in two weeks. I know, the ending sucked eggs, but I'm working on fixing it.

Kris-chan: Sorry about the cliffie! I think it might be the worst one I've done to date.

Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks a lot, though I believe you're the only person I know that likes cliffies!

Tenshi no Yami: Yeah, he is rather slow about things, but he'll make it better soon. I don't blame you. The idea of cuddling in Sesshoumaru's tail...{::blissful sigh, then a really doofy grin::}

LadyoftheDragons1: Did I say that? {::scratches neck::} Hehe...um, that wasn't what I meant. I don't know how that got there. It's coming sooner than that.

Gray Wolf Demon: You know, a shield is a good idea. It seems I'm hiding from flying objects every chapter or so.

Fireash: A lot of people were expecting Inuyasha. Don't worry, he's coming soon.

Sugarhighs:P: Yup, this is one of the few I/Ks! I like them, but they're not as interesting as S/K for some reason. Maybe I just like a challenge. I'm a confused something or other. Thanks so much for the favorites list. 

Ookami Spirit Hishana: Alright then, it was just a suggestion. That would be the case, but with the completion of the jewel and Kagome's request, the well sealed and closed the time portal connecting them. Get it now? 

Radicalnotions: Thanks a lot! You're new, so let me give you the speech: Welcome to the archives, or the nuthouse depending on what day it is. Please watch for the 'Miroku Loose!' warnings and refreshments are served in the lobby.

Jetflash: Yup, another story. But it's the last, so everything will finally get straightened out.

Namesake: It won't be too long of a wait. Just give it another week, and before you know it 'Redemption' will be here. You'll see. Sorry to make you wait.

Kage the Kitsune: Thanks! I'm glad you did! 

Mouse: Please don't worry about that. Hojo's too much of a wimp for me to do that.


End file.
